


Dance With The Devil

by fanficshiddles



Category: AU!Loki - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: AU!Loki, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blow Job, Captured, Demons, Devil, Dom Loki, Dom!Loki, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Haunted House, Held Hostage, Humiliation, Kidnapped, Legends, Loki - Freeform, Loki the devil, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Oral, Pet, Pet Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Violence, Violent Thoughts, abandoned house, degrading, devil!Loki, forced penetration, non con, the Devil - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: So I had a dream where Loki was a devil and yeah, I was more turned on than anything. Weird as dream. But it was like something out of a fan fic... So, here we go! I'm not sure how many chapters I will do, maybe 3 or 4. It's not going to be a long one though. ;-)Legends say there was an evil devil named Loki that was banished to an island and stripped of his powers. But are the legends true? Has he really been stripped of his powers? Let's find out...





	1. Chapter 1

For years I had been dreaming about this moment. To say I was excited was an understatement.

There were legends that said an evil devil was banished centuries ago to live alone on an island, far away from civilisation. It was said that he was made powerless by the gods, and unable to leave the island at all.

His name was Loki.

It was of course all just rumours and legends. But I was obsessed with him, or the idea of him.

I had read everything there was about Loki. It was said he was very tall, had long black hair, piercing green eyes that changed colours depending on his mood. His body was like a man’s but with the strength of a thousand. He also had razor sharp teeth and claw like fingers. Then there was the black devil horns upon his head.

But what intrigued me the most and plagued my dreams and fantasies was that it was said he was dastardly good looking, apparently used in the past to lure in his unsuspecting pray.

I had written plenty of stories about him to satisfy my fantasies. And read many too. There was a small group of us hidden deep on the internet, we were all obsessed with the idea of him being real. So we wrote stories to keep ourselves happy.

Maybe I was twisted for being so obsessed with a devil, that probably didn’t even exist, but I didn’t care.

There were rarely boats out to the island where he supposedly lived. But nobody had ever ventured further than the base of the island, all too scared to go up the hill to see if there really was the house that he supposedly lived in. Schools often took classes there for geography lessons as the rocks at the base of the island were very rare.

Luckily for me, that’s where my class was going today. It was for our leaving trip and I was beyond excited.

I had been buzzing the whole boat ride over there, adrenaline was running high inside of me for some reason. Especially when I took my first few steps on the island.

I was finally here.

The class was as usual told to stick together and to stay within the beach area. But from the moment I had stepped off the boat, I felt a very strong pull towards the hill. I couldn’t see anything from where we were, but perhaps there might be something there.

As everyone was so distracted with the rare rocks, I took my chance and sneaked away from the group with ease. I made my way up the steep hill and as I got higher, there was an old abandoned house come into view, making my adrenaline run even higher as my hopes rose that perhaps the legends were true after all.

As I got closer to the house, it was clear that it was an old abandoned house. It didn’t look like it was lived in at all. Which made my hopes sink low.

There was an old rickety fence and gate that surrounded the house and the overgrown garden. I didn’t even hesitate as I opened the gate and let it shut behind me as I stepped into the garden.

But as I reached the bottom of the steps to the house, I froze. What was I doing? I could get into a lot of trouble for being up here. No one else had ever dared to go near the bottom of the hill, never mind come to the top of it.

I pushed those thoughts down as there was an oddly cool breeze whip across my cheeks. And there was just something telling me to go inside. So I did.

It was a really old wooden door and when I tried the handle, it opened right up. There was some light coming in through the windows but apart from that it was a dark and dingy place. There were loads of cobwebs everywhere and dust, obviously it hadn’t been cleaned in years.

There was a large open hallway, a room to my left that was cluttered with boxes and junk, another room to my right that looked like the kitchen, but it was pitch black so I couldn’t tell for sure. But it was the stairs that loomed right on front of me that grabbed my attention.

I tried to stay quiet as I started to climb the stairs, but they were old and creaky so I found myself cringing with each step I took as I made a slight noise.

I wasn’t even sure if there was anyone in the house or not. Though there was a part of me that was screaming at myself to turn around and leave while I still could. But ignoring that part of me, I continued up the stairs.

Once I reached the top, there was another long hallway that led to another set of smaller stairs. As I made my way towards them, I passed another 3 rooms. One of them, the door was closed and the other two were old bedrooms filled with more clutter and god knows what else.

I looked up the stairs on front of me and realised it must be to the attic. It looked like it had been converted at some point. So I started to ascend the stairs, when I was near the top I made sure to stay low, my head just peeping over the top stair.

There was a very small landing with a door to the right, that was open and all I could see of that room was more boxes and clutter and it was dark. The only other room there was right on front of me. It was lighter as there was a window right by the door that was half open. I could see a large bed right inside the room with a large white blanket over the top of it. But underneath that blanket I could see someone… Or perhaps something.

My stomach dropped as I realised that this house was indeed lived in. I was about to sneak back downstairs when there was an almighty growl, nothing like I had ever heard before and it sent tremors through my whole being, and then the blanket started to move.

I panicked and quickly crawled up the last few steps and scarpered into the room to the right. As there was so many boxes I couldn’t get in far, but I managed to hide against the wall.

My heart was pounding like never before and my pulse was racing as fear rushed through my veins, as I heard movement coming from the other room.

I moved my head around the corner slightly so I could take a look, there was a crack in the door so I was able to look into the other room.

It was Loki.

The legends were true.

I watched in a mixture of fear and awe as the devil rose up from his bed to stand. He was naked but I could only see his back and the side of his face. But from what I could see, he was beautiful. Just as the legends said. Even with his black horns on his head.

I stayed silent as he stretched upwards, he was as lean and agile looking as a cat. Yet he also had a muscular body too. Once he finished his stretch he picked up a black robe and placed it on his body.

He then disappeared from my sight as he moved towards the door. I quickly leaned back and made myself as small as I possibly could. Though I knew my only hope would be that he would go straight downstairs and not look to his left.

To my relief, he went downstairs. But as he made his way down the first few steps, he had allowed his hand to briefly run across the top of the banister and that’s when I saw his claw like fingers. His nails were sharp and pointy.

I let out a whoosh of air as I heard him go down the stairs. He must not have heard me in his home. He was apparently powerless after all now. I was relieved for that. Yet, a sick part of my mind did wonder what would have happened if he had caught me…

It was that point I realised just how turned on I actually was. From the growl he made, seeing him in the flesh and realising that he was real. His so un-human like features. My body was even trembling as I looked down at my hands.

I sat where I was for a minute, to get myself under control again. I was half terrified and half excited. The adrenaline kicking through me helped a lot. But I knew I had to get out of here. At least now I knew he was real, I could always come back again.

I knew I couldn’t go downstairs, as I would definitely run into him. And I wasn’t sure, even with him powerless, whether I wanted that or not. But how else would I escape?

I decided to look into his room first. Perhaps I would be able to get out of the window somehow.

So I got up to my feet, with shaky legs, and I cautiously crept out onto the small landing. As I reached his door, a floorboard underneath me creaked, making me freeze on the spot. My stomach felt like it was on a rollercoaster as it flipped around inside me with fear. I waited for a moment to see if anything would happen, like his footsteps coming back up the stairs, but there was nothing. So I took a deep breath and continued into his room.

I stopped just inside the door and looked around. It was a very small room, but tidier in comparison to the other ones I had looked at. The large bed took up most of the room. There was a single chair on front of me in the corner and a mirror on the back wall at the other side of the bed. But that was all.

I was about to turn to the window, when all of a sudden, a large hand clamped across my mouth and a strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against a firm and very large body. Instantly I froze up and my stomach dropped.

I was dead, I knew I was. This was it.

My breathing was erratic as I felt a warm breath across the side of my neck and up against my ear before he spoke with the most erotic voice I had ever heard.

‘Did you honestly think I didn’t know you were here? I could smell your arousal as soon as you stepped foot on my land.’ He purred against my ear.

His voice… It was like pure sex and I could feel it swimming through my veins in the most delightful way.

My knees turned to jelly and if he hadn’t been holding me up against him so tightly, I would definitely have collapsed to the floor.

‘You are the first to venture up to my home. So far away from your flock… Yes, my dear, I have been tracking you from the moment you stepped off that boat. Very brave of you to come here, to come into my home. Brave or perhaps foolish. Either way, I have been waiting a very long time for you.’ His words not only sent fear into me but also exited me at the same time.

I only blinked and suddenly there was a rush of air, and the next thing I knew we were at the other side of the room, stood on front of the mirror.

His hand slid down from my mouth to my neck, he held it there firmly, yet not enough to do any harm. Luckily for me. It was more of a warning, reminding me of his strength. I knew he could snap me in two so easily if he so desired.

My eyes widened at this, and I was left speechless, unable to even scream, as I looked up at the devil behind me in the mirror.

He towered over me. His long black hair framed his beautiful face perfectly. But his eyes weren’t green, they were nearly all black with only a small tinge of green in them. I had no idea what that meant, but I knew it couldn’t be good.

The long nails that were on the tips of his long fingers only made him look even more menacing as they wrapped around my throat.

But it was when he grinned. He bared his sparkling white teeth to me, but they were no ordinary teeth, they were as I had imagined, razor sharp.

I visibly trembled in fear as I took in all of his appearance. Yet there was a hidden part of me that was still extremely turned on by the whole thing. But I tried to ignore that feeling and push it deep down inside of me as I desperately wanted to flee.

Because I knew that reality was far from fantasy.

Loki continued grinning at me as he buried his nose into my neck.

‘Mmm, yes. The intoxicating mix of fear and arousal… You shall indeed be my perfect little pet.’ He growled.

I cried out in horror at his words and I started to struggle against him. But he only tightened his grip around my neck, making me stop just as quickly as I had started, letting out a whimper.

‘Oh, yes. You are all mine now.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little violence and non con in this! 
> 
> This story has suddenly taken over my mind, so it looks like there will be a lot more chapters. I think. Oh man, all this from one dream! Dam you Loki.

My body felt cool, cooler than it should be. I also felt something soft beneath me and that confused me.

I opened my eyes and panic flooded back into my body as I remembered where I was. I had passed out when Loki told me that I was his now. I wasn’t entirely sure what he meant. Part of me didn’t really want to find out.

But I managed to come to my senses and I soon realised that I was lying on his bed, completely naked.

I looked around the room but there was no sign of him. The door was closed over aswell. I scrambled off the bed and had a look on the floor for any sign of my clothes, but there was nothing to be seen.

‘Oh my god.’ I sobbed.

I quickly pulled myself together again as I knew there was no point on crying, it wouldn’t help me in any way. I had to at least try to get out.

I went over and tried the door, but my stomach dropped as it was locked. I turned to the window and tried that, but that was all locked up too.

The sun was starting to go down, so I knew it must have been late in the evening. That made me start to panic again. Would my class still be on the island? Or would they have just left me here? Would they have come to look for me or not?

I was snapped from my thoughts as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. So I quickly rushed across the room and back onto the bed in the far corner. I grabbed the blankets and wrapped them tightly around myself to hide my body.

My heart was racing with fear as I watched the door handle press down, then with a click the door swung open. Loki walked in and when he saw me he grinned wickedly, his sharp teeth on show.

‘Good. You are awake now. I was worried you were going to be asleep for days. There would be no fun in that at all.’ He chuckled.

He walked around the bottom of the bed and he was about to walk up by the side I was at. But I looked over to the door and thought it would be my only chance to try and escape. So I took that chance, I ditched the blanket as I knew it would only slow me down, and I rushed over towards the door.

But I should have known that I had no chance against the devil. I had barely reached the door when his hand grabbed my hair and I was yanked harshly backwards. Pain shot through my scalp, like nothing I had felt before, making me yelp out in pain.

He pulled me backwards against his body. He held me in place by my hair and his other hand slid around over my stomach to help keep me in place against him. My body flinched from the feel of his large hand against my bare skin.

‘Trying to escape is futile. Besides, where would you go? Your group left you here hours ago… One foolish mortal tried to come and find you, but I soon took care of him. It also solved the problem with the rest of them as they fled onto the boat in fear.’ Loki said right against my ear as he laughed evilly.

I wasn’t sure what he was meaning, but I had a feeling he meant he had killed one of them. That made my stomach drop and a tear rolled down my cheek as the realization hit me. This really was the devil and I was trapped here, with nowhere else to go.

Loki turned us around to face the bed, I let out a gasp of shock as the blanket moved by itself off of the bed and onto the floor. I knew it was Loki’s doing, and I knew by that point that he still had his powers. Or at least some of them.

‘I think it is time you learned your place with me, little girl.’ He growled and threw me down onto the bed.

I attempted to scramble away but he grabbed my ankles and dragged me back across the bed towards him. I tried to kick myself free but he was much too strong, and he only laughed at my weak attempts.

‘Your struggling only fuels my fire on more.’ He chuckled.

Loki climbed over me and he grabbed my flailing arms and pinned them down above me. He loomed over me and his face was mere inches from my own as he growled deep in his chest, sending trembles through my own body.

‘You try to escape, but your body continues to betray you. And I know that you have fantasized about this for years now.’ My eyes widened at his words, how could he know?

‘Oh yes. I know all about your obsession with me… Your stories. That is what has failed you, my dear. You were so easy to lure in. You made the thrill of the chase and the catch all too easy for me. It was just a matter of biding my time, waiting for you to arrive on my island.’ He laughed.

I still couldn’t find my words at all, so I just whimpered in fear and tried to struggle against him.

‘I will have you. Willingly or not.’

His words sent pure fear through my entire body. Even more so when he sat up over me and clicked his fingers. Two chains appeared from the top of the bed and they slithered down over the mattress towards my wrists. Within seconds they were around my wrists and pulled them straight up above me, restraining them there tightly.

‘Look at me.’ Loki demanded.

I tore my eyes away from the chains and looked round to him. He smirked down at me for obeying him.

He then hovered up above me, like he was flying, and he gracefully landed on the floor at the bottom of the bed.

He raised his head up a little, closed his eyes and put his arms back and out to the side. His black robe moved itself and slid smoothly off his body.

Even though he was keeping me hostage and I was terrified of the monster on front of me, I still couldn’t contain a small gasp that escaped from my lips as I saw him fully naked.

He was magnificent. Yet terrifying at the same time.

He had a tail that flicked out behind him. I hadn’t noticed it before or heard about it in the legends. It was black with a slight green tinge to the top of it, which was an odd triangle shape. It was really long aswell, it hovered just above him. But as my eyes trailed down his body, I felt a new rush of fear hit me.

His cock was similar to a humans, however it was much larger and had weird bumps and ridges all down it. Near the base was also slightly more swollen than the rest. But that wasn’t the scariest part. The scariest part was that underneath his cock, there was another one starting to emerge from a sheath like appendage. But that cock was smaller, completely smooth and more human like than the larger one. It had a lot of what looked like pre cum dribbling out of its tip, which was slowly sliding down the entire length.

I had a bad feeling that I knew what that cock was for. Or more so, where it was supposed to go.

‘Oh yes, little one. Take a good look at me before I ravish you. It is time I finally take what is mind.’ He snarled.

My eyes glanced up to his face and I let out another gasp of shock and fear as his eyes were now pitch black. There wasn’t even a small amount of green to be seen anymore.

‘Please, don’t.’ I whimpered.

‘Aha, so you do speak. I was beginning to think you were a mute.’ He laughed. ‘No amount of begging is going to save you now.’

With that he flew onto the bed on top of me. His face moved in close to mine and he flicked his tongue out over my cheek, making me cry out as his tongue was no normal tongue. It was really long, black, thin and more snake like as there was a slit in the middle of the tip, making it look like a snake’s forked tongue.

‘You fear me, yet I can still smell your arousal. There is no denying you want this. Surrender yourself to me and you shall know pleasure like never before.’ He whispered as his tongue licked down across my neck and flicked across my collarbone.

‘No, please.’ I cried out again.

But I felt his fingers dig into my hips, his sharp nails really digging into my skin.

I started to struggle again underneath him as it hurt, but he only laughed evilly at my attempts.

‘Stop struggling.’ He snarled.

But when I didn’t listen to him, he didn’t give me another warning. He bit down on the side of my neck, hard. I screamed out as the pain was excruciating. His sharp teeth penetrated my skin, deep, and I could feel the blood ooze out of me and trickle down my skin.

I managed to still my body as I whimpered in pain. To my relief, he let go of my neck soon after. He then flicked his tongue across the wound and licked a few times. There was a split second of searing hot pain, but then I felt nothing, the pain was all gone.

‘You will submit to me.’ He growled, his eyes were now glowing a dark bloody red.

The sight scared me completely so I said nothing and shut my eyes tightly. I decided to try and just stay alive through this, no matter what.

‘Open your eyes.’ Loki demanded as he gripped my chin roughly with his fingers.

My eyes shot open instantly to see his staring down at me. The red had died down and his eyes were nearly all black again. He grinned at me, showing me his blood stained teeth from the bite.

‘Good girl. I do believe you have great potential to be my little pet. Just a few kinks we have to straighten out.’ He said as his thumb stretched up from my chin to stroke over my lower lip, which was now trembling.

‘Know this. That bite is only a fraction of the pain I could inflict upon your mortal body. If I wanted to, I could break you and take you to the brink of death, only to then heal you so that I could hurt you all over again. But we can avoid that from happening. As long as you give yourself to me willingly and do as you are told, I will not hurt you… Badly... Do you understand?’ Loki asked with a smirk.

The thought alone of more pain was more than I could handle. So I nodded quickly to show my understanding.

‘With your words.’ He demanded, his fingers tightening on my chin in warning.

‘Yes. I understand.’ I whimpered out quickly, my voice shaky with fear.

‘That is better. Now to make you mine.’ He grinned.

I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening. My best option was to just submit to him and hope he would be kind to me, or as kind as he could be. But glancing down at his cocks as they loomed over me, terrified me to my core. Even more as his hands slid up across my hips and his tongue darted out across my neck.

‘I…’ I stuttered out, but stopped. Unsure on whether I should speak or not.

‘Go on.’ He said as he stopped his movements and he leaned up a little bit to look at me.

‘I… I’m still a virgin. Please… Don’t hurt me.’ I sobbed.

I never imagined my virginity would just be taken from me, especially like this. I was scared enough, I didn’t want it to hurt any more than it would.

‘A virgin, hmm?’ He mumbled as he reached up and wiped away my tears as they rolled down my cheeks. ‘That is interesting. But since you asked so nicely, I shall be gentle with you… For now.’


	3. Chapter 3

Loki’s words done little to soothe my fears, however he did seem to have a change of direction at my little revelation.

He moved down over my body and his face hovered between my legs, making me feel extremely vulnerable and anxious. The evil smirk he gave me did not help either.

His clawed hands wrapped around my thighs and he pulled my legs further apart. He used his forearms to keep my thighs pinned down to the bed. Then I felt the sharp tips of his fingers trace lightly across my sensitive abdomen, making me gasp and wriggle slightly under him.

Loki was quick to use his fingers to spread me open, showing my everything to him. I wanted nothing more than to close my legs and curl away into a ball.

‘Oh my, little girl. It seems you enjoy the fear. You are positively soaking for me.’ He chuckled.

I said nothing. I couldn’t. It was as if my voice had completely deserted me.

But when Loki touched my vulnerable clit, with the soft pad of his finger, my body jolted under him and I gasped out loudly. My clit was very sensitive and responding to him with ease. When he started to rub it with his finger, my body and mind turned to utter mush.

‘Well, look at that. My new pet has a very responsive body. Just as I like.’ Loki purred with delight.

His voice, along with the strokes to my body, sent trembles all through me.

‘Mmm, you scent is so intoxicating. I must taste you.’ He growled hungrily.

Before I had a chance to do or say anything, I was sent into pure bliss. As Loki’s forked tongue flicked across my clit. Because of the shape of his tongue it encased my clit in the most delightful way.

When he flicked it up and down quickly, I tried not to let him know how much I was enjoying it. He was sexually assaulting me after all. But his tongue was so skilled and it felt incredible. I found myself unable to hold back any longer and the strongest orgasm I had ever had washed over me against his tongue.

He let out a really deep growl as he lapped me up.

‘You taste even more delicious than I imagined. And I daresay that you enjoyed that, a lot.’ He grinned wickedly up at me, his chin wet from my excitement.

His look sent a mix of fear and arousal through me. Part of me wanted more, yet another part of me so desperately wanted this all to be a dream.

He crawled up over my body, with a feral look about him. More so with his sharp white teeth on display.

I wasn’t sure what to expect next as he used his forearms to lean on at either side of my head. But I was very surprised when he crushed his lips against mine in a hunger filled kiss. His snake like tongue slid into my mouth without a struggle. I knew for my own safety it was better to submit to him.

I kept still, my tongue included, as his own tasted and explored my mouth.

It was when I felt his cocks press against my inner thigh that the whole situation hit me again like a rock.

Loki must have noticed me tense up and my change in demeanour. As he released my mouth from his attack and looked at me.

‘The tenser you are, the more it will hurt. I will have you, little one.’ He whispered against my ear before sucking briefly on my earlobe, making me shiver.

He leaned up between my legs and lifted my thighs up slightly, so my ass was up off the bed. I tried to take deep breaths as he positioned his cocks at both of my entrances. I wasn’t sure which I was more scared of. The huge intimidating cock at my vagina or the smaller, smooth one resting against my anus.

The only thing that gave me a tiny bit of relief, was the fact that his smaller cock was slicked with pre-cum, to help with penetration.

I yelped out as he pushed forwards and his cock heads pressed up against my openings. I took a big deep breath and tried to relax my body to let him in.

He pushed further and his larger cock slid further into pussy. I tried wriggling a little to try and get away from the intense pressure I could feel. But that made Loki reach up and grab hold of my hips in his tight grip, holding me still. His hands were so large in comparison to my tiny mortal body.

‘I will have you, little girl. You will be mine and mine alone.’ He growled deep in his chest and I was sure I could feel the vibrations from it through his hands and cocks.

That caused my body to get turned on more and Loki must have felt a little extra wetness against his larger cock, as he thrust his hips forwards, forcing both of his cocks into me more. I felt a slight sharp pain inside my pussy, but it didn’t last long and was soon replaced with a full feeling. In my anus there was just a really intense, tight pressure. It was more uncomfortable than painful, as the amount of lubricant he was leaking from it was insane. 

I looked down to where our bodies were joined and my eyes widened in fear as his large cock wasn’t even halfway inside me. And his smaller one was just at the halfway point.

Loki chuckled above me as he saw the fear wash across my face.

‘You will take me, all of me.’ He said as his eyes penetrated mine. They were a terrifying black still. Yet I found myself unable to look away from them.

That was, until I felt his finger stroking my clit. I tore my eyes away from his to look down at his finger stimulating my little bundle of nerves.

I cried out in pleasure as my head fell backwards against the bed. His finger felt amazing on me and I was able to relax my body much more.

That’s when Loki penetrated me further, I could feel all of the ridges and bumps on his cock against my soft inner walls. 

‘Mmm, so tight.’ He growled.

It was only as he started to slowly pull out of me to then push back in again, that I felt a burst of intense and deep pleasure inside of me.

‘Oh yes, pet. This is just the start of your pleasure. That will be your g spot you are feeling right now... My cock was made for you.’ Loki told me, but I barely registered his words.

It felt like I was being dragged into a strange whirlwind of pleasure. My whole body felt like it was on fire in a prickly heated kind of way.

Even his cock in my ass was starting to feel really good. As much as I didn’t want to admit it, I never wanted the pleasure to end.

I was fucked harder and harder, Loki’s fingers bruised my hips as he gripped me there, hard. He threw me into orgasm after orgasm.

‘Say who you belong to.’ Loki snarled as he leaned over me, his chest pressed down against mine.

I attempted to look away from him, but he reached up and grabbed my chin roughly, turning my face back to face him.

‘SAY IT!’ He shouted at me, as he thrust roughly into me.

His eyes were half black, half blood red.

‘I… I belong to you.’ I whimpered as tears fell from my eyes. As it was that point, even through all my pleasure, that I knew I was truly defeated. There was nothing I could do against the devil.

‘Good girl. Now for your reward.’ He grinned.

I wondered what he meant, but soon I found out. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight against his hot body. I looked over his shoulder and could see his long tail swishing around above us as he buried himself deep into me. He stilled his movements and I could feel both of his cocks pulse inside me. The smaller one came first, his cum was hot, nearly painful, but that for some reason only added to my pleasure.

He had a lot of cum spurt out of that cock. It made me wonder and panic slightly at how much longer his bigger one would be.

I soon found out though. I felt rope after rope of his cum fill me up. The slight swell at the base of his penis kept most of it inside me, only a small amount trickled out because of the sheer force and amount of his orgasm.

It lasted a full minute and I felt incredibly full. But that wasn’t the worst part, or the best part, depending on how you looked at it.

His cum was just as hot as it was from the smaller cock, but there was an odd tingling that burned up inside me. It sent my body into an overload of orgasmic pleasure.

He moved ever so slightly inside me, still rock hard, and it sent me into another strong string of orgasms.

‘Oh, yes.’ Loki moaned as he sat up over me.

‘My cum has a special stimulant, little one. Everywhere it touches will intensify in sensitivity and tingle. This means I could fuck you over and over, you would constantly crave for me. I could have you snugly on my cock for hours, days or even weeks if I wanted to. Only I have the power to stop it. But I think you can give me some more orgasms right now.’

As Loki explained to me what was happening, he reached down and scooped up some of his leaking cum. He then spread it across my clit. That made me howl in pleasure as it felt like a million tiny, warm, soft tongues caressing my clit.

Loki started to move his hips against me again and I lost my mind completely. He should be known as the sex devil if anything, I thought.

I could hear him above me, grunting and growling in pleasure. Some of his cum seeped out and onto his smaller cock that was still thrusting into me. The cum that had spread onto said cock, found its way inside of me. The feeling of it all was too much for me as I ended up in one continuous orgasm. My ears started buzzing and my sight started to go fuzzy as my whole body tingled.

‘Mine.’ Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki’s POV

My new little pet had passed out from all her pleasure. But I wasn’t done with her quite yet.

I had the chains around her wrists release her, so I could use my tail to wrap around her little body and lift her up off the bed, pulling her closer towards me as I sat back.

She was completely limp as I continued to penetrate her passed out body. She felt delightful around my cocks, so tight and warm. To find out that she was a virgin was simply a bonus for me. Untouched, so pure and innocent.

Well, not anymore. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

I came inside both her holes again, her body reacted to me by trembling but still she did not awaken. If it hadn’t been for her trembling I almost began to think she had died on me. Which would have been a shame, as I knew she was going to be a delightful little play thing for me.

My breathing was heavy as I finished emptying into her again. I took a moment to look over her mortal body. The top of my tail stroked down across her breasts and over her stomach. Oh how easy it would be to just snap her body in half. My tail was actually stronger than my hands. It was a very useful body part to have.

As I thought about how fragile the mortal body is, I sensed a boat approaching my island.

I pulled reluctantly out of my pet with a snarl, and with a wave of my hand over her stomach all of my cum evaporated from within her. It was no fun stimulating her while she slept after all.

I looked out of the window and frowned as I saw a boat load of people starting to get off. They were all armed with shields and guns. As if that would inflict damage upon me.

I laughed as I put on some black slacks, making sure my tail was still out. As I was going to need it.

I locked the bedroom door so she could go nowhere, then I teleported myself outside. Some of the mortals were halfway up the hill and they stopped as they saw me. After doing nothing for a second, they started to open fire at me.

‘Give us the woman back.’ One of them shouted.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards them, the bullets simply bouncing off my body not even leaving a tiny mark.

‘The girl is mine. Now, get off my land.’ I roared at them as my eyes started to blaze a fiery red and the land shook underneath their feet.

They stopped firing at me and turned around to run away, but one of them fell to the ground. Well, I may have caused a rock to trip him up. I reached him in seconds and my tail whipped down to him and wrapped around his body. I lifted him up high above the ground on front of me, he let out a scream as I grinned at him. I watched in delight as I used my tail to snap his neck with ease. I didn’t even have to lift a finger to kill him, I sure did love my tail.

‘Let this be a lesson to all of you mortals. You are no match for me. But if you want to keep trying, feel free to send more to their death. Next time I shall not be so lenient with allowing any of you to leave.’ I shouted at them, my voice boomed around the island causing it to shake again as I continued towards the boat where they were running to.

I tossed the body on front of them all, so they had to go around it but got a good look at my work. But that wasn’t enough for me this time. I had only killed one earlier, I had to dispose of more of them this time to prove my point. Especially as I was very annoyed at being disturbed from my fuck.

So I flicked my hand and had two of the men closest to me fall to their knees, their hands went up to their throats as they cried out in fear and agony, wondering what it was that was strangling them. The fear I craved for, I could feel it swimming around me. Their screams were ecstasy.

As they died on front of me from loss of oxygen, I walked over between them and stopped. The rest of the men reached the boat and they looked round to see me stood between the two bodies.

‘LEAVE!’ I roared at them again, the island shaking once more with anger.

Their boat roared to life and they sped away as quick as they could. But I picked up one of the bodies and threw it at them, it landed on the boat with a loud bang. My aim was still spot on as always. I couldn’t allow them to leave without taking a souvenir, now could I? What kind of host would that make me?

I looked down at the two bodies that were left. I waved my hand over them, causing them to catch on fire and dissolve into dust. Now all of that was dealt with, my little pet was awake. I could sense her awareness in my room.

When I entered my room, she was still lying on the bed. But when she saw me, she gasped out in fear and bolted off the bed to the back corner of the room. I smirked at her fear, much stronger than it had been before. And her pain, I could tell she was sore after her thorough fucking.

‘Even after all of that pleasure I gave you, you still fear me?’ I smirked at her and walked slowly, intimidatingly around the bottom of the bed and up the side she was at, until I was towering over her.

‘W… What did you do to them? I heard the… The boat.’ Fear filled her voice.

I loved the power her fear gave me.

‘Do you really want to know?’ I asked in a hiss as I crouched down on front of her.

She only nodded in response.

‘The first man I caught, received the same treatment as your teacher did earlier.’ As I started to speak I trailed one of my fingers down her neck and across her collarbone. ‘I snapped his neck. The sound is such a thrilling one. You mortals are indeed very weak and fragile. Your bones so easily broken.’

She cried out in distress from my words and tears streamed down her face.

‘Would you like to know what I done to the other two?’ I grinned wickedly at her as I wiped her tears away with my thumb.

‘No… No.’ She cried out and curled herself up against the corner, he face hidden down in her arms.

‘Oh yes, little girl. I simple strangled them with my powers. I didn’t even have to lift a finger.’ I chuckled.

As I spoke my tail came round and stroked her hair, making her even more scared. I then used my tail to turn her face around so she was to look at me.

I had never seen such fear in someone’s eyes before. The fear was oozing off her body. It made me incredibly aroused. But I knew she wouldn’t be able to take me again tonight. I didn’t exactly want to kill her. Not yet anyway.

I planned to keep her around for a while. What I would do with her when I got bored, I wasn’t entirely sure yet. If she behaved, then I may think about sparing her life and allowing her freedom. Or I might just kill her anyway. After all, she was mine and even once I was finished with her, I wouldn’t want anyone else to even touch her… Yes, that was a much better idea. Perhaps I would make it painless and quick if she was good. But I would think about that when the time came. I knew I was going to have many years of fun with her first.

I pulled my tail back from her and reached out to her with my hand. I gripped her chin between my fingers and squeezed a little.

‘Listen well, little girl. You are mine now, so you best get used to it. The quicker you do, the easier it will be for you. If I was going to kill you, I would have done it by now.’ I lied.

‘Can… Can I have my clothes back?’ She asked in a whisper.

‘No. I burned them. You do not need clothes anymore. You are to be naked at all times, so I can have you when I want and wherever I want.’ I growled.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn’t think it was possible to be any more scared than I had already been. But knowing what he done to those innocent lives and what he was doing to me, only made me even more terrified.

My whole body was in agony and felt like it had been hit by a bus. I felt so used and dirty. Guilty even, because I had ended up enjoying what he done to me. Well, my body did anyway.

He released his grip from my chin and using his frighteningly strong tail, he lifted me up and placed me onto the bed. I curled myself up at the top corner and wrapped myself up in my arms.

‘What is your name?’ Loki asked me as he walked around to stand by the window, looking out.

When I didn’t respond, he turned to look at me and his eyes were changing from green to a red.

‘If you do not answer me when I ask you a question, I will not hesitate to burn that tongue of yours.’ He snarled at me.

I knew that wasn’t just a threat, that he would actually do it. So I was quick to respond.

‘Zoe.’ I squeaked out.

‘Zoe.’ He repeated, my name rolled off his tongue in the most delightful way. But I tried to ignore it.

‘Well, Zoe, do I live up to your expectations? Your fantasies?’ He chuckled and walked towards the bed.

He stopped at the edge of it and looked at me expectantly, his eyebrow rising. I knew better than to not answer him again.

‘Y… Yes.’ I whispered. Thinking that was the best answer to keep him in a good mood.

‘That’s a girl. See, it is not difficult to behave and do as you’re told.’ He smirked.

‘How old are you?’ He then asked.

I wasn’t sure why he was asking so many questions and why he cared about the answers so much.

’20.’ I said quietly.

‘Interesting. And you’ve been writing erotic stories about me and fantasizing over me for what, 7 years? So started when you were 13… Naughty girl.’ He teased and grinned at me wickedly.

He walked back around the bed at the side I was at. I wasn’t sure what he was doing, but it was like he was stalking me.

‘I… I really need the toilet.’ I said quietly, embarrassed.

‘Oh, yes. You mortals do have such a small bladder…’ He trailed off as he went outside of the room and came back in instantly with a bucket.

My stomach dropped as I realised what it was going to be for.

‘Here you go.’ He said as he placed the bucket down next to him.

I stared at the bucket, wide eyed and then back to him. I saw him smirk and it sent pure dread through my body.

‘Go on then. It won’t bite.’ He chuckled.

If I hadn’t been absolutely bursting I would have just held it in and waited until I was alone. But I was worried I would wee the bed if I tried to hold it in longer. I was that bursting.

So I climbed off the bed and was about to move the bucket over to the other side of the bed, away from Loki, but he stopped me.

‘Ah, ah, ah. Leave it there.’ He scolded me firmly, like I was a dog.

I cringed as I realised I was going to have to do this right next to him.

‘Please, can’t I use the bathroom?’ I asked, thinking it was worth asking.

‘No. That is a luxury. You will be permitted to use it if I feel that you have earned it.’ He said as he crossed his arms over and watched me.

I had no other option. So I turned my back to him and tried to block him out. I squatted over the bucket and had never felt so humiliated and degraded in my entire life.

I was so embarrassed and scared that I found it difficult to pee, even though I was bursting. But I managed to eventually and I was relieved.

‘Good girl. See, it’s not so bad.’ Loki laughed behind me.

I was about to ask for some toilet roll or something, when suddenly his hand was underneath me and wiping me with some. I screamed out from the shock and jumped forwards, away from him. I had not expected that, at all.

I looked around to see Loki looking very amused.

‘Get back over here, I’m not done yet.’ He said as he motioned me to him with one of his fingers.

I was too scared and utterly humiliated to do anything, so instead of moving closer to him I backed away as far as I could. Until the chair hit the back of my legs and had me freezing on the spot.

‘You must make this more difficult for yourself.’ He sighed and stepped over to me.

His tail shot forwards at me like a snake attacking it’s pray. It wrapped around me and lifted me upwards off the floor. My legs were spread open a little and then Loki reached forwards and he wiped me. I was absolutely mortified and there was nothing I could do about it. At all.

As he placed me back down and set me free from his tail, I darted across the bed and used the blankets to cover myself up. My whole body was shaking and I started to cry, no matter how much I tried to hold it in.

Loki’s POV

Great, she was crying again. Did all mortals cry this much? It’s not like that was the first time someone else wiped her after she used the toilet. Or was she capable of that as soon as she was born?

I thoroughly enjoyed degrading her by making her piss in a bucket. Hopefully that would help teach her that she is below me and to do as I tell her without argument.

‘The sooner you accept this is your home, the better it will be for you. The more compliant you are with me, the better things will be for you. Step out of line and you will not like it. Behave and do as you’re told without argument, we shall not have any problems.’ I told her.

  
That night when I climbed into bed next to her, she had moved as far to the other side of the bed as possible. I knew she didn’t sleep much at all during the night, she was as stiff as a rock the whole night. I slept like a baby as always.

When I woke in the morning, she was already awake and sat on the edge of the bed with her head down in her hands.

I reached over and stroked my hand down her spine. Her body tensed up instantly from my touch. But I did notice her body tremble slightly as I stroked down over her lower back. That made me smirk.

Deep down she loved what I could do to her. I knew it would just be a matter of time before she opened up with me. I would break her, no matter how long it was going to take. I had all the time in the world, after all.

I heard a low grumbling noise and I realised that it was her stomach. I forgot mortals had to eat to stay alive. And I didn’t exactly want her to starve to death. She would be no use to me dead. What was the fun on fucking a dead body? They didn’t respond or struggle. It was too easy. Also bodies went all disgusting after a few days and there was no way I would put my penis’ into one of them.

So after deciding that she was better off alive and strong, I got out of bed with a stretch.

‘Stay here.’ I growled at her before heading out of the room.

I realised that as she had to eat, I would have to sort out the kitchen. So when I walked in I waved my hand and had all the clutter disappear. The whole house was like this when I arrived here, I only needed my room so I never bothered cleaning any of the others.

I looked at the kitchen appliances, I had no idea if they even still worked or not. But it was an easy fix for me if they didn’t.

‘Hmm. What to feed her.’ I asked myself.

There was nothing in the kitchen. Unless I wanted to feed her spiders and moths. But they didn’t have much protein in them. And I needed her healthy and strong. So they wouldn’t do.

I went outside the back to the small garden there. I had known months ago that I would one day have a pet. So I had a vegetable patch grow out in the back.

I picked some vegetables and then walked to the edge of the island. I snapped my fingers and watched as a fish came flying out of the water. My tail snapped out to grab it with ease.

I smirked as I knew that Zoe was watching me from the window. So I decided to show off some tricks for her. I controlled the water and had a large whirlpool appear on front of me. Then I played around with it and turned it into a large wave that could have covered the whole island, but I had it split at the last second and collapse down to the shore. I always had fun playing with the sea, even more so knowing my little pet was watching.

I finished my little display of showing off and took the food to the kitchen. I wasn’t going to slave over a cooker. So I had my powers make the food. Once Zoe realised her place here, she could make her own food.

Once the fish was cooked and I had the vegetables prepared, I had a few mouthfuls myself before taking it up to her.

When I entered my bedroom, Zoe had just pulled the blankets over herself again.

‘Here, you must be hungry.’ I said as I placed the tray of food and water onto her lap.

She looked down at the food suspiciously and didn’t move.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. She probably thought I had poisoned it or something. That was not my style. If I was going to kill her, I would do something more creative and fun. I liked to toy with the mortals before I went in for the kill if I could.

‘It is not poisoned. If you don’t eat it willingly, I will force feed you. I need you strong and well.’ I said firmly as I moved onto the bed next to her.

‘Your choice. You have 10 seconds to decide before I make you eat.’ I growled angrily.

That done the trick as she picked up the cutlery and started to eat. Her hands were shaking the entire time as she ate. Once she got into it, she ate up the food really quickly. She must have been starving.

‘Do… Do you not eat?’ She asked me once she was finished.

‘I do not need food or drink to survive. Although I do eat if I wish to for pleasure.’ I told her as I waved my hand over the tray, sending it downstairs to the kitchen.

‘Why am I here?’ She then asked.

She surely was feeling better and a little braver now that she had some food in her.

‘I should ask you that. You are the one who came to my home. You sneaked in and up here to me.’ I smirked at her as she thought things through for a minute.

‘But why are you keeping me here?’ She asked.

‘Because I have wanted a mortal pet for some years now. You fit the criteria perfectly. So you shall now be my pet.’ I said as I reached over to trace a finger down her cheek.

She flinched and closed her eyes as I touched her.

‘As much as it thrills me to see you scared of me. Why are you still so scared when you know I am not going to kill you? You wrote stories about me and had many fantasies.’ I said as I gripped her chin.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me cautiously.

‘Fantasy is entirely different to reality.’ She said in a whisper.

‘Hm. Good answer, little girl.’ I growled and released her chin.

‘Get more rest.’ I said as I got up and left the room.

I knew she didn’t sleep much last night. So the more rested she was, the longer I could fuck her for before she would pass out again. There was always a plan to my madness.

  
Zoe’s POV

I did sleep for a little while. Even though my sleep was plagued with nightmares of Loki. Whether he had done that purposely or not, I wasn’t sure. Either way, they had not been pleasant.

I got out of bed and looked out the window, there was no sign of Loki. I wasn’t sure where he was. But I decided to try and escape. It might be my only chance.

I was relieved to find the bedroom door was unlocked. So I quietly crept out onto the landing, then I made my way downstairs. I cringed each time the stairs creaked under my feet. But I carried on as there was still no sign of Loki. I couldn’t hear him anywhere either. So I took that as a good sign to carry on moving.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and quickly made my way across the hall to the next staircase. As I started to descend them, a small amount of hope started to trickle into me.

I finally reached the end of the stairs. I glanced around briefly but there was still no sign of Loki anywhere. So I rushed to the door. I was expecting it to be locked, but it wasn’t.

My pulse was racing like crazy as I opened the door. I was actually going to be able to escape? My adrenaline kicked in and was running high through my body as I could feel the fresh air against my face.

I took a big deep breath and stepped outside.


	6. Chapter 6

I stepped outside into the garden and couldn’t believe I had managed to escape the house.

I glanced over my shoulder but still no sign of Loki. So I got my legs to move and I ran down towards the shore.

When I reached the waters edge, I realised how bad my plan was. Not that I even had a proper plan anyway. But the nearest other island was miles away. It took long enough by boat, there was no way I would be able to swim there.

I walked all around the base of the island, my eyes constantly out to sea in the hopes of seeing a boat or something, it only took 20 minutes as the island was that small.

I started to cry and I fell down to my knees on the rocks. I was really trapped here and there was no way for me to escape.

I managed to pull myself together eventually. I thought about perhaps trying to stay outside of the house, if Loki didn’t know I was here. At least out here was better than inside. Away from him.

He was nothing like the legends said or how I imagined him… He was much more incredible. In a scary way. Though I did not like what he done to me or wanted it, there was no denying his beauty and power. His two cocks were nothing like I had ever seen. And his tail, it was magnificent. His voice though, it was his voice that got my knees trembling. Whenever he spoke it was like his voice was swimming through my veins or caressing my body.

I shook my head to get the thoughts of him out of my mind. He raped me. He killed people. He was a monster. I couldn’t be thinking things like that about him.

Though part of me did wonder whether he would be nicer if I obeyed him. If I submitted to him and done as he asked, would he really be kinder? Or would he still be horrible and evil to me? I had no idea and I didn’t want to find out.

Or did I?

‘No, no, no.’ I said to myself as I hit my head with my hands a few times.

This was wrong, the whole thing. He was a devil, a monster. I had to try and get away. No matter how much I had originally wanted him to be real, I didn’t anymore… Not really. 

I had no idea why Loki hadn’t come after me yet. Was he toying with me? Or had he genuinely not noticed that I was gone? It was weird. And terrifying.

I looked out again to the sea and thought about trying to swim. But it was as if the sea knew what I was thinking, as the waves suddenly got a lot rougher and higher. Even if I survived the cold water, chances of me being able to stay above water was very slim. 

I looked back over my shoulder and up at the old house that loomed on top of the hill. There was still no sign of Loki. But I got a weird tremble through my body as I looked at the house. I looked away quickly and closed my eyes as I curled myself up on the rocks as it started to rain. 

What was I going to do? 

  
Loki’s POV

I chuckled as it started to rain. I knew my little pet would be freezing out there and soaked. It was just a matter of time before she would come back in. 

Of course I had heard her and knew she was sneaking out. I decided to let her escape, as I knew there was nowhere she could go. It would give me a good excuse to punish her and also let her realise she had nowhere to go. 

I was lying on my bed reading a book as I waited for her return. To my surprise, she didn’t take as long as I thought she would have. Perhaps I intrigued her more than she let on. Or maybe she just decided to accept her fate. 

I heard the main door opening and closing. I could tell she was trying to be quiet and sneaky, probably in hope that I wouldn’t know she was gone. Oh how naive she was. 

I listened carefully as she crept up the stairs and along the hallway. Then was the last set of stairs. She hesitated outside of the bedroom door at first, but then she stepped into the room.

‘Did you enjoy your adventure, little girl?’ I asked as I never looked up from my book, turning a page as she stood there shivering.

She never said anything as I looked up at her. She directed her eyes downwards and had her arms wrapped around her body. She was shaking from a mix of the cold and fear. I could smell it.

‘I… I’m sorry for trying to escape.’ She squeaked out quietly.

That surprised me, as I thought she wouldn’t say anything. But the fact she was apologizing, was good. Very good indeed.

I closed my book and placed it down on the chair at the side of the bed. I slid round on the bed and sat at the edge of it. I put my finger up and motioned her over towards me. She hesitated for a split second, then she walked over to me. She stopped at the side of me and kept her head down.

I patted my thigh and she looked up at me, confused.

‘Come on. Over my lap, stomach down.’ I said as I patted my thigh again.

She looked horrified, but she done as she was told and I soon had her lying over my lap. I knew she could feel my cock pressing up against her through my trousers. It made me smirk as she wriggled to try and avoid it. But I grabbed her wrists in one hand and held them firmly against her lower back.

‘Do not struggle, do not attempt to move. It will only make it worse for you. You tried to run away from me, so you must accept your punishment.’ I told her firmly as my tail came round and hovered over her.

I used my free hand to take a hold of her hair. I pulled a little so she was raised up ever so slightly. Then I had my tail start the work.

It came down against her ass in a very firm and hard swat. The sound of it hitting against her skin echoed around the bedroom along with her crying out from the pain. It was also effective as my tail had heated up, so it left a burn mark on her lovely skin.

My little pet done her best to keep still, but the pain was so bad that she did try and struggle a little. But I allowed that, this time. She also was screaming out from the pain, crying and begging for me to stop. But I didn’t.

‘You will never try and escape like that again. Understand?’ I growled at her.

‘Yes… I understand.’ She cried out.

I administered 4 in total. She had lovely burn marks on her ass cheeks when I was done. It looked like a work of art, beautiful.

4 was more than enough as she was a blubbering mess when I lifted her up off my lap. Her whole body was shaking violently as I lay her down onto the bed.

‘Who do you belong to?’ I asked her as I held her chin in my fingers and had her look at me.

‘You… Master.’ She cried, her eyes were very watery and her voice was shaky.

‘Good girl.’ I praised her.

I was pleasantly surprised when she called me master. That had been very unexpected. Perhaps she had just decided to accept her new place with me. Which was very good indeed.

‘You have an hour to rest before I put that mouth of yours to good use.’ I told her as she pulled the blanket around her shaking body.

I sat on the chair by the bed and continued reading as she lay in the bed. I noticed half an hour later she was still shaking, but her teeth were also chattering. I knew that couldn’t have still been from fear or pain. As the burn marks on her ass should have calmed by now, but left a mark for sure.

‘What is wrong with you?’ I asked her as I put my book down again.

‘So cold.’ She said as her teeth continued to chatter together.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I forgot that mortals had no internal heating for their bodies. It was her own fault she was cold as she had been out in the rain after all. But I didn’t want her to get ill from being so cold. Or worse, bite my cock if her teeth continued to chatter like that.

‘What would help?’ I asked her.

‘Heat… A fire, or something.’ She said quietly as she continued to shiver.

I was starting to think that when I had my last mortal pet, I should have written a book. _A devil’s guide to looking after a mortal pet._ It had been some centuries ago.   
  


Zoe’s POV

My eyes widened in shock as he walked around the bed to the wall that was at my side. He punched the wall once and with ease, a large part of it crumbled away to reveal an old fireplace. He waved his hand over it and had all the debris clear away so it was clean like the rest of the room. Then it was like he threw something at the fire, causing it to roar to life.

I could feel the difference already as I looked at the flames. I could feel the heat radiating off it. So I shuffled closer, so I was right at the edge of the bed, and I enjoyed the heat from the fire. It soon stopped my shivering and teeth chattering.

Loki had went back round to the chair to read again.

‘Thank you, Master.’ I squeaked out once I was heated up more.

I knew I had to stay in his good books.  

‘You’re welcome.’ He said as he looked up at me over his book.

I could tell by the glint in his half green/half black eyes that he was about to have his way with me in one way or another. From what he said earlier, I had a feeling I knew what he was planning to do.


	7. Chapter 7

‘It is time you put that mouth of yours to good use.’ I growled as I sat on the edge of the bed.

I motioned for her to come round to the same side I was at. She hesitated for a second, but then she walked round to me.

‘Kneel.’ I demanded. 

To my delight, she instantly fell down to her knees on front of me. I clicked my fingers and had my trousers disappear. My cock was hard already from the thought of her lovely little mouth around me. She looked so sweet and innocent as she was kneeling on front of me. She still looked terrified, but that only added to her sweet charm.

‘My lovely little pet.’ I murmured as I reached down and stroked her cheek.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. I could tell that my touch was effecting her in ways she didn’t want to admit. But there was nothing she could hide from me. I could read her like a book, better than she could read herself.

‘Go ahead then, little girl. I know you know what to do.’ I grinned at her as I brushed my thumb across her lower lip.

She opened her eyes and glanced briefly up to my face, then back down to my cock. She took a deep breath and shuffled in closer to me, between my legs. I took my hand away from her and watched as she hesitantly reached out to touch my cock.

She seemed so scared of it, as if it was a snake that would suddenly strike at her at any moment. That only added to my desire for her. Even more so as her small hand wrapped around me and she started to stroke my cock firmly. I could tell she was wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. So she was quick with her hand movements, but that was not enough.

‘Use your mouth.’ I barked at her as I reached down and slid one of my hands into her hair, forcing her head down closer to me.

She placed one hand onto my thigh for support and her other to the base of my cock as she leaned forwards and wrapped her lips around the tip of my cock. I let out a groan at finally feeling her warm, wet mouth around me.

But she started to move too slowly for my liking. So I had to take control by using her hair as a lever. I soon had her taking me down her throat as far as she could. I held her down as she started to gag, but the feeling of her gagging was so wonderful that I started to thrust my hips upwards, making her gag even more. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she struggled to breathe. I could see her nostrils flaring as she tried to keep breathing.

Such a wonderful sight.

Zoe’s POV

I thought I was going to pass out when he held me down against his cock. I panicked for a moment as I struggled to breathe. So once he released the grip on my hair and let me come up for air, I gasped like I had just been underwater for too long.

But he didn’t give me long to get my breath back as he forced me back down onto his cock. But this time he didn’t hold me down. So I was able to go at my own pace for a while. I wanted it over with as soon as possible. So I hollowed my cheeks and tried to suck him as best I could.

But that was when I tasted him. Some pre cum dribbled out from the tip of his cock and as I tasted it, my head started swimming.

He tasted of honey, yet there was an odd heat to it as it slid down my throat. But that wasn’t all, I could feel the trail of it as it went down my throat and into my stomach. A really warm and fuzzy feeling.

It started to spread through my veins and suddenly I was desiring him entirely. I wanted to keep sucking him.

So I did.

Loki’s POV

I could see the change in her demeanor as she tasted my pre cum. It made me smirk as she suddenly started to really put all of her efforts into it. Her tongue was licking and swirling around my cock as she hollowed her cheeks wonderfully against me.

‘Make sure you get every drop, little one.’ I told her as I started to cum in her mouth.

But I knew I didn’t even have to tell her that. As I started to cum, her eyes widened in shock and pleasure. I knew she would love and crave the taste of me. It never failed.

She let out a moan as she really went to town. She sucked me hard and took me as far down her throat as she could. But as I had so much cum, some did dribble down her chin and over my cock. But she used me like a lollipop, she licked from the base of my cock right up to the tip over and over. She licked me clean and I was even more surprised as she used her fingers to get up the last of it from her chin, licking her fingers eagerly to get more of me.

As she glanced up at me, I could see complete lust and hunger in her eyes. So it was no surprise to me when she took me into her mouth again and started sucking greedily. I moaned out loud and knew I could happily cum again in her sweet mouth, but I had other plans for her this time.

I reached down and grabbed her hair, I pulled her up onto my lap and crushed my lips against hers.

Zoe’s POV

I don’t know what came over me. But I wanted him. All of him. When he pulled me up onto his lap I was slightly disappointed, yet excited as I could feel his, already hard again, cock underneath me as I straddled him.

His hands held my back and I could feel his sharp nails lightly stroking across my skin. His tongue flicked against mine as he forced his way into my mouth.

There was a rush all through my veins, it was like my whole body was buzzing and tingling with desire. I only wanted him. Everything from him I could get.

And I showed him that as I started to grind down against his cock, crying out in pleasure as his cock rubbed against my pussy.

Loki’s POV

I felt her pussy against my cock and smirked against her mouth as I could feel she was soaking. She had turned into a wild animal as she tried to get close to me, her breasts pressed up hard against my chest.

‘There’s my little pet.’ I chuckled as I wrapped a hand into her hair and I pulled her head back.

‘Please.’ She whimpered as I turned us around and threw her onto the bed.

She got up onto all fours and she wiggled her ass at me as if in offering. She was panting with pure need and lust. She was like a bitch in heat as she started to whimper and beg for me.

‘What do you want?’ I asked as I knelt up behind her.

‘You, Master. Your cock in my pussy. Please.’ She begged, nearly crying with need and frustration.

‘Oh you beg so wonderfully, my girl.’ I growled.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her back towards me. My cock felt like it had a mind of its own as it aimed directly at her heat and penetrated her with ease. She was so wet and her body accepted me greedily.

I gasped out from her tightness as I bottomed out inside of her. I held myself steady and waited. She started to wriggle and pant again. So I reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair again, pulling her backwards so her back arched beautifully under me.

‘Who do you belong to?’ I asked as I started to move my hips against her.

‘You, Master. I’m all yours.’ She cried out as she struggled to keep herself up with her hands.

Each thrust got rougher, until I sent her flying forwards, head down onto the bed. But I didn’t let me cock slip out as I followed her down and pinned her down on the bed with my body. She was squashed beneath me but continued to moan and whimper as I kept up my thrusting. The new positioned allowed me to get even deeper inside her.

I leaned down and bit down on her neck, enough to leave a mark but not enough to cause her to bleed. It didn’t take much for me to leave a mark with my sharp teeth. The bite was enough to send her completely over the edge as she had a screaming orgasm.

The way her body clamped down on my cock sent me over too. I thrust once more into her and held deep as I let my cum spurt deep inside her, rope after rope rushed into her body. I smirked as the effect of my cum hit her instantly, causing her body to tingle even more than it already was.

I didn’t allow her any time to recover, not that she wanted it, as I started to fuck her again. That was one of the great things about being a devil. I could go for hours, or days. My stamina and thirst for sex was insatiable. More so because it had been so long since I last had someone lay with me.

But I knew that Zoe was still just a mortal, and new to it all. So I didn’t take her too much in one go. I only fucked her through another 4 orgasms for myself before I pulled out and looked at her, completely spent on the bed.

Well nearly spent. She was trembling violently on the bed and as I rolled her over, she was completely gone as her eyes showed there was no one there really. I just had to touch her body, anywhere, and she was forced into another orgasm.

I had forgot that when a mortal swallowed my cum, it sent all the feel good hormones into her blood stream and continued to swim through her blood. So having that going through her body continuously, along with my cum inside of her pussy and all over her clit, she was completely gone.

‘Oops. I think I may have broken my little toy.’ I chuckled to myself.

I waved my hand over her body and her trembling ceased in an instant. All my cum was cleaned up from her body and removed from her blood stream. She was now just a limp, lifeless doll in the middle of the bed.

She was still breathing though, which was a good thing I guessed. But as I looked into her eyes, they were still open but the lights weren’t quite on.

‘Hmm.’ This had never happened before.

As I touched her body, I could feel she was burning hot. And that wasn’t from me intentionally. So I waved my hand over her again to have her body cool down completely. It seemed to help as her eyes closed over and her breathing went back to normal after a few seconds.

I had just calmed my cock back down when she suddenly let out a large gasp and shot upwards on the bed. She looked very confused and unsure on what had just happened.

She looked to me and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

‘What… What happened?’ She asked.

‘I am not entirely sure, little girl. You passed out, in some form. I just gave you way too much pleasure.’ I grinned at her.

‘What… Uhm. What is in you that makes you so…’ She couldn’t find the right words.

‘Irresistible? That makes you so insatiable for me. That you can’t get enough of me.’ I purred and crawled back over her, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed.

She gulped and nodded.

‘That is the magic of my cum. When you swallow it, it seeps through into your veins and all through your blood stream. Not to mention how it tingles so wonderfully. You see, my little girl, I can have you whenever I want and in any way I want.’ I grinned down at her as she trembled from my words.

‘Any other questions?’ I asked when she didn’t say anything.

She shook her head quickly. But I was pretty sure she had millions of questions for me. But we had plenty of time for that.

After all, she was going to be stuck with me for a very long time.

‘Because of you trying to escape, you are to be kept in here for now. Once you show me you can behave, then you may have free roam of the whole house. But for now, I need to make sure you stay put.’ I said as I got up off the bed. 

She sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. But she screamed out in shock as I clicked my fingers and had a large metal clamp, wrap around her neck. It was connected to a chain that was bolted into the wall above the bed. It gave her enough room to move around the room, but not to leave.

But she reached up to the large, thick metal around her neck and she panicked. Her breathing quickened and she tried to remove it. But she couldn’t. It held her head up in an uncomfortable way. 

However, she then started to hyperventilate. 

‘For crying out loud.’ I sighed and rolled my eyes. 

‘What is the problem?’ I asked as I walked to the side of the bed and yanked on the chain, causing her to be pulled towards me by the neck.

‘I… I can’t have this. Please, Master. My ankle or wrists. Just not my neck. It’s so thick.’ She cried out between trying to breathe. 

I was a little confused, I had never seen anyone panic like that before. Even with everything else she had been through with me, I had never seen her panic like that. 

Maybe the metal was a bit too thick and large. It was rather restricting. So I clicked my fingers and had it reduced drastically to only a few centimeters thick. But it was extremely strong and durable so I knew she would have no way of getting out of it. 

That seemed to calm her down a lot as she put her hands around her neck and started to breathe properly as she relaxed.

‘Thank you, Master.’ She said quietly as she glanced up at me briefly, then back down again as a tear rolled off her cheek.  
  


Zoe’s POV 

I hated how thick the first bit of metal had been. It felt like a large clamp around my neck and it was so restricting. I thought I was going to die I had panicked that badly. So now he had made it smaller, I was so relieved. 

But I was also feeling confused. So confused.

I had went from resenting Loki and desperately wanting the blow job to be over, to suddenly gobbling him up like I was hungry for him. Then the way I had been so desperate for him to fuck me, that scared me. That wasn’t me.

He was raping me, there was no doubt in my mind about that at all. He was taking me against my will. And even though at the time I enjoyed it and wanted him. It wasn’t my doing, it was his. Him and his magic cum. I couldn’t believe he had the powers to do that.

It was absolutely terrifying.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and felt like I was very hungover. My body was aching and I had no idea why. As I had slept out cold for the whole night. I never even woke up once.

When Loki walked into the room with food, he also had a huge wicked grin plastered on his face.

‘Ah. She is awake at last.’ He chuckled and handed me the tray of food.

I was feeling really weak and hungry, so I gobbled the food up like I hadn’t eaten in months. It was like sleeping had completely worn me out for some reason.

‘Once you are finished eating, I am going to fuck you and if you’re good, then I will take you outside for a walk and fresh air.’ Loki said bluntly as he sat down on the bed next to me, making me freeze as my fork was half way to my mouth.

‘You are definitely more fun to play with when you’re awake. I do enjoy a little struggle at times.’ Loki chuckled as he reached over to my tray and took a bit of fruit.

‘What? You… You… You had sex with me while I was sleeping?’ I asked, shocked and repulsed.

How on earth had I managed to sleep through that? Did he drug me or something? I was already upset from him violating me when I was awake, but raping me in my sleep was a whole new level.

‘Why yes. I did. I can do whatever I want with you. You do belong to me, after all.’ Loki grinned.

‘No, no, no.’ I cried out and threw the tray of food towards him.

I rushed off the bed and tried to get out, but the chain around my neck stopped me. I clawed and pulled at it, but there was no escaping. I knew it was useless. But I was still so scared and I just wanted my life back.

‘Oh, little girl. You still cannot accept you are mine, can you? But you will, in time. Do you not remember what happened the last time you tried to escape the house? You soon came back to me. Nothing has changed since then. There is no escaping.’ Loki chuckled.

I stopped trying to get out and I leaned against the wall. I slid down it to the floor and wrapped myself up in my arms.

‘You’re a monster.’ I hissed at him through my tears.

‘Oh yes, little girl. I am more than a monster. I am the devil after all. The worst kind of monster.’ He laughed darkly, his eyes started to turn black and his tail flicked out behind him as he got off the bed and started to slowly stalk towards me.

When he reached me, he towered over me. I looked up at him and wiped my eyes.

‘What do you want from me?’ I asked, my voice shaking with fear.  
  


Loki’s POV

I rolled my eyes. Was she really asking me that again? We had already been through it loads of times. I was starting to think she maybe had amnesia or something. Silly little mortal she was.

‘Instead of me telling you, I will just have to show you again. Remind you of your place... For the millionth time.’ I growled at her and lunged.

She screamed out and tried to get away, but I only laughed at her meek little attempts as I grabbed her. With ease I tossed her onto the bed. She attempted to scramble away but I pinned her down to the bed with one hand on her lower back, immobilizing her there.

She attempted to struggle, but after a few minutes she stopped as she realised it was no use for her. 

She was going nowhere.

I held her there as I let my eyes roam over her body. She was such a pretty little thing for a human… Then a thought crossed my mind. She would look absolutely perfect with my brand on her.

‘I think after I fuck you, I will finally make you mine completely. Do you know how we make our mark, little girl?’ I asked as I leaned down to flick my tongue across the back of her neck.

‘Please, don’t.’ She whimpered.

But her whimpering only excited me more. Something I thought she would have learned by now.

‘Oh, yes. I will enjoy marking you. I might even do it before I fuck you.’ I said as I contemplated my options.

I had chains come down and restrain her by her wrists and ankles. I traced the tip of my finger across her lower back, making her squirm.

‘Yes, I think right here will do nicely.’ I said as I straddled over her thighs.

Branding her on her lower back would be perfect. Then I could see it every time I fucked her from behind. What a delightful view that would be.

‘I want to tell you that this won’t hurt… But then I would be lying.’ I chuckled.  
  


Zoe’s POV

If I wasn’t already terrified, I certainly was now from his words. I attempted to struggle again but the chains held me tightly. I knew very well that I couldn’t escape, but my body kept trying.

I felt his claws scrape down over my back, then a lone nail traced across my lower back. His nail started to press into my skin, not only did it hurt like hell, but it burned. Badly.

I started screaming out and I tried to thrash around, but the excruciating pain continued. Nothing I done eased that pain. He scratched and burned all over my lower back. I couldn’t stop screaming and crying, so much so that Loki got annoyed with me.

‘You clearly have a very low pain threshold.’ Loki said as he clicked his fingers.

Suddenly my mouth was clamped shut and no matter what I tried, it wouldn’t open. Making my screams and cries muffled. The feeling was horrible.

‘Your screaming was very distracting to my piece of art.’ He growled at me.

Loki continued doing whatever the hell it was he was doing to my lower back. It felt like the skin had been ripped out, like he was gouging me with his claws. And it was like a scalding hot iron had burned my skin.

I heard Loki mumble to himself, pleased with his work. He allowed me to open my mouth again, and my ankle restraints were removed too. But it didn’t do anything for the pain.

I couldn’t do anything but lie there and sob into the mattress, it hurt so badly.

‘Mmm, lovely. My mark is now on you forever. You look even more delightful than before... Now, get up on your hands and knees.’ He demanded.

But I couldn’t. Even thinking he would hurt me more, I still couldn’t move. The pain was too strong and I felt completely and utterly broken. Physically and mentally.

‘I will not tell you again. Up!’ He shouted at me, the bed shaking a little from his voice.  
  


Loki’s POV

I was starting to lose my patience with her. She just lay there, sniveling and shaking. I took one more look at my brand, then I released her wrists and flipped her over onto her back. She let out another pathetic cry of pain and she tried to roll over onto her side, but I moved over her and pinned her down.

‘You are trying my patience, girl. Why are you so adamant on disobeying me?’ I snarled.

‘It hurts… So bad. I can’t.’ She whimpered.

‘Is it really that bad? You mortals can’t handle a little pain. Huh?’ I sat up as she let out another pained cry.

I had branded myself before and it was merely a tickle. But I guess I had forgotten that mortals were very weak. Oops. Silly me. She _would_ be in agony.

With a sigh, I rolled her back over onto her stomach. I waved my hand over her back and had the pain in her back disappear. Her body instantly relaxed and her whimpering ceased.

‘Th… Thank you, Master.’ She said quietly as she stayed on her stomach.

I hadn’t expected her to thank me, so I realised just how much pain she must have been in...

Ah well.

‘Now, unless you want me to bring that pain back by branding your entire back, I suggest you get up onto your hands and knees. Now.’ I warned her for the last time.

She rose up onto all fours, her arms and legs were shaking as she done so. Now my only dilemma was to decide on whether I would fuck her with one cock or both of them. Oh such difficult choices a devil had to make.

I decided to keep my second cock tucked away in its sheath, this time.

I had the chain that was attached to her neck move up so it was right above her, keeping her upper body in position. I reached down and grabbed her hips in my hands. I allowed my nails to dig into her skin as I pressed my cock against her entrance.

‘Please, no. I’m not ready.’ She cried out and begged me.

‘Not my problem.’ I snarled at her as I snapped my hips forwards without warning, forcing my cock into her tight pussy.

She was right, she was certainly not ready for me. But she would be soon.

I started to fuck her hard as I kept a tight hold of her hips, making sure I stayed deep inside her with each thrust. I looked down and felt a rush through me as my eyes landed on her brand. It was wonderful. And she wouldn’t know what it was for a long time, until I eventually allowed her to see it in the mirror.

Zoe soon started to get wet around my cock as it continually stroked over her G spot. She was soon coming in no time, just as I knew she would. Even more so when I came inside of her and my cum started to work its magic inside her. She became a blubbering mess underneath me.

I leaned down over her back and wrapped my arms around her body. One of my hands sneaked down to scoop up some of my cum. I spread it across her clit and up over her nipples. She cried out in pure pleasure as she moved her body in time with my thrusting, wanting me deep inside of her.

‘See? This doesn’t have to be difficult. You do as you’re told and be a good girl, you will get plenty of this. Minus all the pain you’ve received.’ I chuckled against her ear and then bit down on her shoulder.

‘Oh god… Loki.’ She whimpered as another orgasm crashed over her.

‘Not god. The devil.’ I corrected her as I came for the second time deep inside her.

I pulled out of her and calmed myself down as she collapsed onto the bed. As I expected though, she wanted more. She rolled over onto her back and opened her legs wide for me, just like a little slut.

‘Please fuck me again, Master.’ She begged.

She was completely overtaken by pure lust. It sure was wonderful what my cum could do.

‘No.’ I said firmly and grinned wickedly at her as her face dropped.

She sighed in frustration and moved her hand down towards her pussy, but I was quicker and grabbed her wrist before she could do anything.

‘Tsk, tsk. Naughty girl. No touching yourself today.’ I chastised her.

But I knew her need to cum was stronger than anything else. So I had chains restrain all four of her limbs wide apart on the bed. No matter how much she struggled, she would get no relief at all.

I made sure her nipples and clit were properly covered in my cum then I stood up at the side of the bed.

‘Right then. I will leave you here for a while to think things through. See you later.’ I winked at her and left the room.

‘ARGHHH! YOU BASTARD!’ I heard her shout after me.

That just made me laugh. I knew she wouldn’t be able to cum, she would be kept on the edge constantly. The perfect torture.

She would learn. One way or the other.


	9. Chapter 9

**3 days later**

For the past 3 days, Zoe had been quiet and timid. She still struggled with me whenever I wanted to fuck her. Until I started, then she went into her usual horny frenzy.

I fucked her mouth a few times aswell and each time she was like a hungry lioness, wanting all of me. It was wonderful.

But she still hadn’t received any rewards or privileges yet as she wasn’t responsive otherwise. But that changed one morning.

I woke up that morning and she was still asleep. By the time I had went downstairs to sort breakfast for her and took it up, she had woken. For the first time she actually made conversation with me too.

‘How long have you been on this island for?’ She asked as she bit into some fruit.

‘Around a thousand years. I lose count it’s been so long.’ I shrugged and sat down on the bed next to her.

‘What did you do to get banished?’ She asked.

‘Devils blend in with you mortals. We were originally put on earth to punish those that done wrong and to help with the journey of those to hell. But that was too boring. It meant we weren’t living up to our name really. So I started to play in the dark side of your world. Underground clubs, sex, drugs you know. Then I got more carried away and started doing more, extreme things. The gods weren’t happy with me, so they banished me here. Confined to this island where my powers are contained.’ I told her.

She looked a little startled at my story. But she still asked more questions, which I found delightful in a way. It was nice making conversation for a change instead of her just whining and crying. It was getting boring very quickly.

‘Don’t you ever get lonely?’ She then asked.

‘At times. However that’s why I have you now. I’ve had a few pets in the past, one being a mortal like you.’

'What happened to her?’

'She died.’ I said flatly.

Zoe looked at me, wide eyed and scared. There we go, my fearful doe was back. It didn’t take long at all. What also amused me was she just assumed that I had killed her, she never even asked. So I never told her either way what had happened.

‘Can… Can I see the brand on my back?’ She asked after a few minutes of silence.

‘No. Not until I think you’ve earned it.’ I scolded her and took the tray from her when she was finished.

‘What do I have to do to earn these privileges? It’s not fair.’ She tried to sound confident, but failed miserably as her voice went squeaky.

‘When you realise your place here with me and stop disrespecting me. If you’re a good girl, then you will get rewards.’ I said as I gripped her chin in my fingers.

‘Understand?’

She gulped and nodded her head in understanding.

‘Now, if you want to use the bathroom today, I will allow it if you do something for me.’ I said as I brushed my thumb over her chin.

‘What is it?’ She asked quietly.

‘I want you to touch yourself. Get yourself to cum for me. Put on a nice little display.’ I grinned at her.

She looked horrified, but that only excited me more. I got up from the bed and pulled the chair around to the bottom of the bed. I sat down and looked at her, waiting for her to start.

‘Do not keep me waiting. Or instead of rewarding you I will sew your lips shut, down at your genitals aswell as the lips on your face.’ I snarled at her in warning.

That made her jump and she spread her legs open for me, giving me a perfect view. She leaned back on the headboard and I saw her take a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes. No doubt imagining she was elsewhere and alone.

Her little hand moved down to her cunt where she started to touch herself. It didn’t take her long to get herself aroused enough to insert a few fingers. My cock hardened instantly and was starting to wish I just fucked her instead. But I stayed where I was and just watched the delightful show she was putting on for me.

‘What are you thinking? Are you thinking about my large cocks fucking you?’ I asked as I stood up quietly and made my way up the side of the bed nearest to her.

‘I… I’m thinking about… Your tongue.’ She gasped out and threw her head back as she rubbed her clit with her finger. She was using both hands now to pleasure herself.

‘You mean this tongue?’ I asked as I licked across her collarbone.

She jumped as she didn’t hear me approach her and she trembled when I licked across her skin. She tasted delightful.

‘Yes.’ She gasps.

‘Even when you can imagine anything, you think about me. Deep down you know you are mine. Deep down you want to belong to me, don’t you?’ I purred as I climbed onto the bed next to her. She kept rubbing her clit and thrusting two of her fingers into her.

‘N… No.’ She said as her chest heaved.

‘I do believe you are lying, little girl.’ I growled and reached a hand up to tweak at her nipples, making her body arch slightly and causing a moan to escape her lips.

‘Remove your fingers from your cunt.’ I demanded her.

She reluctantly done as I said. Her hand flopped down to her side. But with her other hand she kept rubbing her clit firmly, trying so desperately to get herself off.

‘Tell me the truth, girl.’ I snarled and grabbed her chin, forcing her head round to me and she snapped her eyes open to look at me.

‘You are secretly enjoying this. Being my captured little pet. Aren’t you?’ I kept a tight hold of her chin and used my other hand to slide down her body, over her stomach until I reached her own hand.

I took hold of her hand and slowed down her motions. She whined in frustration as I rubbed her finger over her clit slowly, in circles.

‘Tell me.’ I snarled.

‘I…’ She said nothing else as tears started to fall. A mixture of frustration, fear, lust and confusion in her eyes.

‘Tell me the truth, tell me what you desire and you shall receive your release.’ I ordered her as I looked straight into her eyes, my own eyes darkening. I can tell she wanted to look away, but she was unable to tear her eyes away from mine.

Zoe’s POV

‘Yes… Yes I crave you, Master.’ I cried out, fresh tears falling.

It was true. I did crave him. How could I not? But I was still scared and wanted my freedom. However he was the devil of all my fantasies and I couldn’t deny the great pleasure he brought my body. I was torn.

He had broken me. Completely.

‘Good girl. See, it was not too bad to finally admit the truth.’ He chuckled against my ear.

To my surprise he actually kissed the side of my head. And his praise… It done things to me. I had always had a praise kink sort of thing. And with Loki it was no different.

He released my hand from his hold and he moved off the bed again. He walked down to the bottom of the bed and stood there, watching me.

‘Finish yourself, pet. You can cum.’ He said as he kept a close eye on me. ‘But you must keep eye contact with me.’

I felt really intimidated as I kept my eyes locked onto his. His eyes were so intense and they were nearly pure black, only a small tinge of green could be seen. His tail was flicking around behind him and as he grinned I could see his sharp, white teeth.

My heart raced as I quickened my movements on my clit. I used my other hand to thrust two fingers inside of me. But it was nothing like having his cock or his tongue on me.

My embarrassment from playing with myself on front of him soon disappeared as I managed to push myself over the edge. But the orgasm I had was nothing in comparison to the last ones I’d had, when it was from Loki himself. It was like when you cooked something for yourself, it never tasted as good as it did when someone else made it.

‘How was that, little girl?’ He asked as he sat down on the chair at the bottom of the bed.

My hands fell to my side as I breathed heavily, trying to get myself to calm down again. I couldn’t believe I had just done that on front of him. But what scared me the most, was how hot I found it.

‘I do believe you have earned the rights to use the bathroom today. Would you like to go now?’ Loki asked as he walked back up to the side of the bed.

‘Yes, please.’ I nodded.

Loki put his hand to my neck and he had the metal come off. I could have ran if I wanted to. But I didn’t, as I knew there would be no escaping anyway. Besides, I knew Loki would catch me.

Loki put his hand onto the back of my neck and guided me out of the room. He kept his hand on me as we walked down the stairs and down the corridor a bit. He stopped me at the bathroom door and pushed it open for me.

He switched on the light and I stepped inside the door a little. I looked around the bathroom and froze. There was no way I would be able to go in there. It was riddled with spiders and moths. I was terrified of spiders.

Loki’s POV

She stopped just inside the door and I watched her look around the room. To my confusion she then backed up out of the bathroom and her back hit my chest. She looked upwards at me and I could see fear in her eyes as I looked down at her.

‘What’s wrong now?’ I asked as I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

‘I… Uhm. I’ll just use the bucket, please.’ She squeaked out and looked back down.

‘Why?’ I asked as I turned her around to face me. She continued to look down at the floor.

‘I… I’m really scared of spiders. There’s lots in there. Cobwebs too.’ She said quietly.

I reached down and grabbed her chin, I tilted her face upwards and studied her face. She was genuinely scared of those tiny little creatures. And here I was about to feed her some of them when she first arrived.

‘You would rather piss in a bucket, on front of a devil and have said devil wipe you, than use an actual toilet and wipe yourself?’ I asked her.

‘Yes.’ She nodded quickly.

‘Intriguing.’ I mumbled.

She certainly was a curious little pet. But I knew I hadn’t cleaned the bathroom since my last human pet. So I waved my hand at the room and all the spiders evaporated aswell as their webs and the moths too. All the grime and dirt was also removed, leaving a clean bathroom behind.

‘There. On you go.’ I said as I turned her around again and pushed her into the bathroom.

Part of me was so tempted to have a spider climb down its web on front of her while she peed, but then I thought about the mess she would no doubt make if she freaked out. So I decided not to.

‘Thank you, Master.’ She said honestly as she rushed in and went to the toilet.

Humans are so weird.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning I woke up and felt a bit... Wet, down below. 

Uh oh.

I jumped out of bed and pulled back the blanket, there was a nice patch of blood on the sheets and I looked down at myself, there was blood all over my thighs.

‘Urgh. Great.’ I whined.

I had completely forgotten that I was due my period. What the fuck was I going to do? Loki had taken away my knickers. Was I supposed to just bleed everywhere?

There wasn’t even any sign of Loki.

‘Loki?’ I called out.

I didn’t have to wait long before he appeared. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow up.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

‘Uhh.’ I pointed to the mess on the bed.

His eyes followed my pointing to the bed and they widened. He then looked back at me and looked down at my bloody thighs, even though I was trying to stay hidden it didn’t do much good. When Loki looked back up at me, his eyes had darkened a lot, nearly all black and I noticed a very noticeable bulge form in his trousers.

The bastard was turned on at my bleeding? What the fuck?

‘Ah, yes. I forgot you female mortals bled monthly.’ He growled and started to stalk towards me, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

‘Uhm… Can I, uhh, wash myself and get knickers or something?’ I squeaked out as he came closer to me, backing me up against the wall.

He had a hungry look about him as he reached me. He never responded to my request as he forced himself on me. His lips pressed against mine as he grabbed me and forced me up against the wall. I felt his cock suddenly at my entrance and as I glanced down, I noticed his trousers were completely gone.

His tongue snaked into my mouth at the same time as his cock thrust into me. I let out a cry as I wasn’t prepared for him. The only lubrication I had was my period. But that was what seemed to be Loki’s reason for ravishing me. Though I wasn’t sure why.

Loki’s POV

Her scent was driving me crazy. I forgot how much a female’s period affected me. The way it changed their bodies for a while, mainly their scent. It was making my head spin. It proved they were women in every way. That they were ready to procreate. Even though I couldn’t breed with a human, my instincts still told me to have her in every way possible.

I pulled her legs up around my waist and grabbed both her wrists in my hand, pinning them up above her against the wall. My second cock started to come out from its sheath and it was already lubricated from my pre cum as it pressed against her tight little hole.

I thrust my hips forward and drove my bigger cock deeper into her cunt as my smaller cock thrust into her. I moaned out loud from the feeling of her body clamping down around both of my cocks.

I tightened my grip on her wrists and brought my other hand up to her neck, above her metal collar. I squeezed slightly, letting her know who was in charge as my hips started to rock against her quickly.

It wasn’t long before I felt her gush with excitement, making it even better for me as I fucked her harder and harder against the wall.

‘Oh yes. You love this, don’t you?’ I growled into her mouth as my tongue coaxed her tongue so I could bite down on it, making it bleed a little.

‘Yes, Master. Yes!’ She started to cry out as my pre cum had started to work its magic on her.

After I fucked her through another 5 orgasms, she passed out against me. I was insatiable though as I came inside of her for my 3rd time. I decided to take her to the bed, as I got comfortable I stayed deep inside of her as I held her to me.

My smaller cock couldn’t take as much stimulation so it had retreated back inside of its sheath.

I lazily rocked my hips into her, letting her tight body do most of the work for me. It took longer than normal but I eventually came again inside her. I kept up that act for a few hours. Just using her passed out body for my own pleasure. I couldn’t help it, this time. She was so wet and warm around me.

I had an appetite for sex that could go on forever.  
  


Zoe’s POV

I had passed out from all the orgasms again. But as I started to come round, the pleasure was still there. Loki’s cock was still lodged deep inside me and I had never felt so full and wet before. A mix of our fluids inside me.

I also realised that we were on the bed now. He had me trapped against him.

He wasn’t going fast enough to make me cum, so I was kept on the edge as he slowly thrust into me. His cum was making my body tingle as I let out a moan.

‘Ah, you are awake again.’ He chuckled and slid his hand up to my throat, he held me there as he came again.

I had no idea how he could keep going for so long.

‘Please, Master. I want to cum. Please.’ I whimpered.

‘Hmmm. Since you begged so nicely, I shall allow it.’ He purred into my ear and then started to move his body quicker against me, his cock changed angles slightly and he rubbed against my G spot.

I started to tremble in his arms as I came all over his cock. It set off another orgasm in Loki and he filled me up even more. I was worried he was filling me up so much that it would end up coming out of my mouth at the rate he was going at.

Loki slowed his movements and he started to bite on my earlobe, making me yelp out from the pain. Then when he slid his cock out of me, I felt so empty. But I also felt a rush of fluid fall out of me and over my thighs.

‘Messy, pet.’ Loki chuckled and waved his hand over me, causing the tingling to stop in my body.

‘I suppose I better get you some tampons, hmm?’ He whispered against my ear before moving off the bed.

I looked over at him, confused. Why would he have tampons? I guessed that meant I wasn’t getting my knickers back any time soon, even for my time of the month.

When he walked back through with a box of tampons, I was _really_ confused.

‘Why do you have tampons?’ I asked.

‘I have many things that you humans may find useful.’ He shrugged and passed me the box.

‘How?’ I was still kind of amazed at why he would have stuff like that.

He sighed, clearly irritated with my questions.

‘There is a ship that delivers food and other human stuff from one island to another, the route goes past here. Every so often I intervene with said ship and take all the items. I stocked up a long time ago, as I knew I would have a human pet again someday.’ He explained.

‘Oh… Ok.’ I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know about the other human. Especially what happened to her exactly.

I was really confused as to why my period made Loki go so crazy though. It was, weird. Really weird. Then again the whole situation was weird and scary.

Of course Loki made me put the tampon in with him watching. As if he couldn’t get any creepier. Once I was finally sorted, he brought me up some food. But instead of fish like normal for lunch and dinner, it was beef.

He must have noticed my confusion.

‘There was one of those ships yesterday. So we now have plenty of other foods and meats in.’ He said as he stole a chip from my plate and ate it.

‘Thank you.’ I said quietly as I tucked in.

The beef was so good. I liked fish, but having it every day got boring pretty quickly already.

‘When you went around as a human, what did you look like?’ I asked as I tucked into the beef. I was curious.

‘Would you like me to show you instead?’ He asked and stood up from the bed.

‘Please.’ I nodded.

He closed his eyes and looked down. There was a green haze that surrounded him and then it suddenly evaporated. I gasped and dropped my fork to the tray. His horns, tail, claws and sharp teeth all disappeared. He was wearing an all-black suit.

‘I take it from the look on your face, that you approve?’ He smirked at me and adjusted his tie.

‘Uh… I just… I never expected you to… Look like that.’ I squeaked out.

‘Well even acting a mortal, I still have to remain above you all in some way. Wearing a suit seems to show power and authority in your world.’ He growled and looked over at me.

I just nodded and dragged my eyes off him to look at my food.

‘If you are good, I might even fuck you like this sometime if you’re lucky.’ He promised before turning back to his normal devil look.

‘Ok.’ I squeaked out like a little mouse.


	11. Chapter 11

‘Get up.’ Loki snarled at me one morning when I had just woken up.

‘What? What’s going on?’ I asked as I sat up, confused.

‘I’m taking you outside for some fresh air. Or would you rather stay in here?’ He asked me as he crossed his arms over, impatiently waiting for me.

‘No… I’m coming. Thank you.’ I said quietly as I climbed out of bed.

Loki clicked his fingers and instead of being chained to the wall, he now held the end of the chain in his hand. He was actually going to lead me outside like a dog? I don’t know why that surprised me with him.

I allowed him to lead me downstairs and out of the house. It was nice to the feel the wind in my hair and the sun on my face. It had been 4 weeks since I had last been outside when I tried to make my escape before.

Loki must have decided that I had been good enough lately to get this reward.

I was tugged along by my neck, snapping me from my happy thoughts. I glared at the back of his head as we walked down the path. But I should have known he could see me… Somehow.

‘Glaring at me will not help you in any way, little girl.’ He scolded me, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

I just grumbled and muttered profanities under my breath. It was so not fair how he had all these powers over me. I wished that I could somehow become a devil. Then I would be able to give him a taste of his own medicine.

He led me down to the back garden. There was a large vegetable patch and a green house. Of course he used his powers to keep it all tidy and thriving. Lazy bastard. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do around here. But he can’t even keep his garden sorted himself? That was just laziness.

‘Once I can trust you enough, you will be cooking for yourself. So you will come down here and get whatever you need.’ Loki said as he motioned to the garden.

Great. So he was even going to stop cooking for me with his powers and make me do it. I was a disaster in the kitchen. Absolute disaster.

Loki led me across the vegetable patch to a tree in the middle. I watched in confusion as he tied the end of my chain to the tree and made the chain a lot longer. I was sure I could wonder around the whole island with the length of chain he gave me. 

‘You can stay out here for today.’ He grumbled at me as he turned to face me.

He reached down and grabbed my chin in his grip.

‘I’ll come fetch you when you can come back in. Or if it rains… Then again, I might just leave you out in it to get a wash.’ He said as he smirked at me.

He then released my chin and sauntered away inside.

I let out a huff and sat down with my back against the tree. What was I supposed to do? It wasn’t like there was much to do on this god forsaken island.

But then a thought crossed my mind. Could I reach the water?

I picked the direction I thought was the shortest distance to the sea, and started to walk towards it. To my delight, I could actually go in the water a few meters out. I moved down in the water and immersed myself completely in the sea. It felt nice just feeling the water all over me. It would clean me aswell, to an extent.

I felt completely refreshed as I just floated on the waves. It was nice in a way as I knew I couldn’t float too far away because the chain was keeping me at the island. So I closed my eyes and just listened to the waves under me. The sun was warm on my skin, it was really nice.

Loki’s POV

I could see my little pet relaxing in the sea, floating on the waves. After letting her enjoy herself for a while, I decided to have a little fun with her.

I picked up the chain and removed it from the tree. I walked down to the shore and watched as she started to float further and further out to sea. She was just a tiny dot in the distance by the time she realised something wasn’t right and sat up.

I heard her let out a screech of fear and shock. That made me laugh as she then started to splash around, like an idiotic fish that had forgotten how to swim.

I did enjoy the way she thrashed around in the water as she panicked. I could sense her fear and it sent a delightful rush through my veins. Until she realised there was no point panicking and she calmed herself down.

She started to swim back in towards me, but the waves were too strong and kept pulling her away. I didn’t do anything for a while, letting her tire herself out. It was fun to watch her struggle against the strong waves.

But after a while I grew bored. So I started to pull her in by the chain. It didn’t take long before she collapsed onto the sand at my feet, breathing hard to try and calm herself down.

‘Did you enjoy your swim, little girl?’ I asked with a grin.

She looked up at me, pure hatred in her eyes. That only made me grin more as I leaned down close to her.

‘I do love to see you thrashing around.’ I winked at her and turned away from her. I walked back to the tree in the middle of the island and I attached the chain back onto it.

I looked back over towards her and she was still glaring at me. I was sure she was trying to kill me with a look alone. It made me laugh. Such a pathetic little mortal.

  
Zoe’s POV

I couldn’t believe he had done that to me. He was such a horrible asshole. If he wasn’t a devil and so powerful I would have definitely tried to kill him by now. He obviously thought his little tricks on me was funny. But they were so not.

I was definitely just his toy in his eyes.

I let myself dry off in the heat of the sun as I wondered around the island. It just took 20 minutes to walk around the whole island on the shore. But still, it was a walk. It was nice stretching my legs properly and getting a bit of exercise.

Though when I was near the back of the house, I came across a tiny walled area. I opened the gate and slid in. I was startled to see a gravestone there. I crouched down by it and looked at what was written on it.

_**Rest In Peace** _

_**Louisa Henderson** _

_**1623 – 1666** _

Was all it said.

My stomach dropped as a horrible feeling was over me. Was this where the body of that girl Loki mentioned before lay?

‘What are you doing in there?’ I jumped from the voice and let out a scream as I stepped back.

Loki was stood, watching me. He did not look happy.

‘I… I was just looking.’ I stuttered out.

‘Get out.’ He snarled at me.

I didn’t move as I was so startled.

‘I SAID GET OUT!’ He shouted at me, causing the whole island to shake.

I ran out of the gate past him and towards the shore. My heart was racing with fear as I kept running. But I was stopped suddenly with a yank against my neck from the metal collar.

‘Inside. Now.’ Loki growled.

I turned around and looked up at his face. His eyes were pure red. I had come to learn that when they turned red, he was angry. Green was his normal colour and Black was when he was horny.

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Master.’ I sobbed.

I knew the red eyes were not good. Not good at all.

I was terrified as he marched me back into the house and straight up to the bedroom. I cowered in the far corner of the room and looked over at Loki as he came in the door. The chain automatically went back into the wall, trapping me there again.

Loki turned to the door as he closed it. I watched as he pressed his forehead against the door and he took a few large deep breaths. Then when he turned around, his eyes were mainly green with only a small tinge of red.

Relief flooded over my whole body. The last time I had angered him and his eyes were red like that, he had used his powers to set my whole body on fire. Literally. The pain had been so excruciating I was sure I had nearly died before he stopped.

‘Get on your knees.’ He snarled at me.

‘Yes, Master.’ I said quietly as I knelt down, not daring to disobey him right now.

He clicked his fingers and out of nowhere my wrists were yanked behind my back and I felt something like rope wrap tightly around them, forcing my breasts to stick out and my shoulders to be pulled back uncomfortably.

Loki stormed over to me, grabbed me by the hair and he dragged me across the floor. I let out a squeal of pain as my knees dragged across the wooden floor. He pushed me face down onto the floor under the window.

Then his tail came down from a great height and striked across my backside. I screamed out in agony as it burned and stung so badly. He administered 5 smacks in total to my ass. Then he grabbed a fistful of my hair again and pulled me up onto my knees. He leaned down so his face was right at my side.

‘You are to NEVER go into that part of the garden again, do I make myself clear?’ He growled as he kept a tight hold of my hair, causing my scalp to hurt so badly.

‘Yes, Master. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.’ I cried.

‘I know. That’s why I am not beating the living daylights out of you.’ He snarled and moved around to stand on front of me.

‘You know what to do.’ He said as he pulled his cock out from his trousers and forced it straight into my mouth.

He held me tightly by my hair as he forced his cock down my throat as far as he could. I gagged instantly around him, but he didn’t let me move.

‘You are staying like this until I cum.’ He said harshly.

I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes as I continued to cough and gag around him. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, it was horrible.

He smirked down at me and slapped my cheek with his spare hand. It stung so much and didn’t help with my panicking as I could do nothing but choke on his large cock. It wasn’t even fully down my throat!

Tears streamed down my face, but he only continued to smirk at me as his eyes started to turn black.

Loki’s POV

I loved the mess she was in. Her face covered in her tears. Drool was all over my cock and dripping down her chin and to the floor beneath her. Her cheek was turning a nice shade of red, much like her ass was.

The way she was gagging around me was delightful. Her throat was having spasms against me. The way she was panicking only fueled my fire on more. I grinned down wickedly at her as I pinched her nostrils closed with my fingers.

That set off a newfound struggle of panic as she whined and whimpered. She tried moving her head but my grip in her hair was too tight for her to move. She couldn’t breathe and from the sight of her like that alone, I very nearly came.

When I allowed her to breathe through her nose again, her nostrils flared to get the air back into her lungs. But my pre cum had set off the hunger in her as she so wanted to taste me properly. But she couldn’t because of how deep in her throat I was.

‘You are nothing but my toy. Your entire being belongs to me. I control every part of you. You only breathe when I allow you to breathe.’ I told her firmly.

‘Yes, Master.’ She tried to garble out over my cock. But it came out muffled, though I knew what she had said.

She was trying desperately to use her tongue against me and to pleasure me. But she could do nothing. She was completely helpless.

‘Good girl.’ I said as I then pinched her nose again, stopping her breath once more after she had calmed down.

She panicked again and her struggling this time was enough to make me cum. Her eyes glazed over completely as my cum spurted down her throat.

Excellent.


	12. Chapter 12

**1 Week Later**

I was still completely freaked out about the grave I had found in the garden. I had no idea what it meant, who it was or how she died. Though I had a strong feeling it was Loki that no doubt killed her.

It was on my mind the whole time. I was more compliant with Loki still. Not wanting to take any risks at all until I could try and make an escape again. I had to keep trying.

Loki’s POV

I had noticed my little pet had went all quiet on me again since the grave incident.

I knew exactly what she thought had happened. I neither confirmed her suspicions nor diminished them.

Though I had to admit, I did prefer her when she was talking to me. Even though it had been small talk, it was better than nothing. I knew she was a bright girl, intelligent. She knew not to try and get on my bad side again, that was smart enough.

Or so I had thought.

One day she did attempt to escape again. It wasn’t bad as such, just more annoying than anything.

  
‘Can we go outside, please? I was wondering if I could have a swim in the ocean.’ She asked me sweetly.

She had been well behaved the last few days. So I decided to allow her this reward.

‘Alright. Come on then.’ 

I took her outside to the tree again, I put the chain around it and left her to it outside.

Zoe’s POV

I wanted to try and escape again. If he had murdered that woman, I certainly didn’t want to hang around any longer. Not that I wanted to stay here anyway.

Once Loki had left me outside and he went back in, I found a sharp rock and I rushed over to the tree that the chain was around. I hacked away at the tree trunk and managed to get the chain free.

‘Yes!’ I said silently to myself, a mini victory.

I gathered up the chain so it wouldn’t make as much noise, then I ran down to the shore. I was going to swim and just keep swimming… Hope for the best.

I took a deep breath and took a step forward.

But I should have known better.

A hand wrapped it’s way around my hair and I was yanked harshly backwards and into his firm body.

‘How dare you try and escape again. I thought we were finally getting along, little girl. It seems you have not learned your lesson yet. So I shall just have to repeat it all to you.’ He growled against my ear, making me tremble. Whether in a good way or not, I wasn’t sure.

‘No. Please.’ I sobbed as he started to drag me back to the house by my hair.

I started kicking and screaming at him as I tried to get away. But he just dragged me all the way to the house. When we reached it, he threw me down onto the ground on my back and he put his foot onto my stomach.

He pressed down enough for pain to shoot through my stomach as I cried out.

‘Please. Stop. I just… Arghhhh.’ I cried out as he moved his foot up over my ribs and he pressed down forcefully. I could feel a few of my ribs breaking and the pain was excruciating as I screamed out.

‘You will learn.’ He hissed at me, his body shaking with pure rage as his eyes were a blazing red.

‘MASTER I AM SORRY!’ I shouted out as loud as I could before I passed out from the severity of the pain.

  
When I came round I was in bed. I tried to sit up but even just breathing was agony on my ribs. He had definitely broken some. I just had to hope they weren’t going to puncture my lungs or something.

‘Loki.’ I croaked out as I called for him.

He appeared into the bedroom and smirked at me when he saw I was awake.

‘I tried to be reasonable with you, girl. But no matter how many times I gave you pleasure, you still tried to run from me. If pain is the only way I will get you to obey, then so be it.’ He snarled at me as he jumped onto the bed and straddled over me.

‘Please. No.’ I cried out.

He reached his hand down and he pressed down right over my ribs that were broken. I cried out from the pain at the same time as I felt his cock at my entrance.

‘No. No.’ I tried to move, but with his weight over me and the pain I couldn’t do much.

‘Oh yes.’ He grinned wickedly at me as he forced his cock into me without any preparation.

It hurt more than ever as he pushed his cock deep inside me. It felt like he was tearing apart my insides. I wasn’t sure what was worse, the pain of my ribs from where he was pressing down or the pain inside of me from his cock.

‘Please stop.’ I said breathlessly as I struggled to breathe through all the pain.

‘No.’ He growled at me.

He kept pressure on my ribs as his hips moved against me at a brutally rough pace. I could feel bruises starting to form inside of me. But that wasn’t enough for him. He used his free hand and he slapped me across my cheek as he fucked me.

I broke down and just cried. There was nothing I could do to stop him.

I hated him. I hated him so much.

He continued to fuck me and I tried resisting, but when I felt that tingling warm feeling I knew I was done for. His pre cum had seeped into me and started to work its magic in me.

‘No.’ I whimpered as I was soon coming around his cock, even through the pain of my ribs.

‘Yes. Yes!’ He shouted out manically as he stopped pressing down on my ribs and he moved his hand up to my neck.

He started to control my breathing, letting me breathe for 5 seconds and then cutting it off for 10. I had no idea how, but he made me cum another 2 times before he had his own release.

He pulled out of me and I felt the wetness over my thighs. I looked down and could see a little blood mixed in it from the way he had penetrated me first without preparation. But my body was now wanting more from him as I tried to pull him down against me with my legs. But he didn’t budge.

He waved his hand over me, cleaning up his cum and stopping the tingling.

My face was stained with my tears as he leaned down and licked my cheeks with his snake like tongue. I shut my eyes and tried to imagine myself somewhere else. But Loki gripped my chin in-between his fingers and that made me snap my eyes open to look at him as he towered over me.

‘You will obey me.’ He snarled.

‘Yes, Master.’ I cried out.

I was broken, again.

‘Why did you try and escape? Hmm?’ He pushed as he kept a hold of my chin.

‘I… I know you killed her. I know you will do the same to me. So just do it.’ I sobbed.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me with confusion. His grip on my chin lessened and he sat up over me.

‘Say that again?’

I closed my eyes, worried that I had angered him again and I was too scared to look at his eyes.

‘I… I know you killed her.’ I squeaked out.

There was no response. I felt Loki get off the bed from me. That made me open my eyes and he was now stood at the side of the bed, staring down at me. His eyes were a mix of green, red and also gold. A colour that I had not seen before in his eyes.

‘You think I killed Louisa?’ He asked flatly.

‘Yes…’ I whispered.

I was startled as he let out a menacing laugh. The gold in his eyes disappeared a little. I had no idea if that was a good thing or not though.

‘Oh how wrong you are, little girl.’ He snarled at me.

‘What happened?’ I managed to ask even though I winced in pain at my ribs.

He stared at me for a minute, but it felt more like an hour from the intensity he looked at me with. He waved his hand over me and to my utter relief, my ribs healed. I pulled myself up to sit with my back against the head board, but instead of giving me an explanation he stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

I was more confused than ever now.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki returned to the room an hour later. He had food for me and his eyes were back to his normal green.

He sat down on the bed next to me and handed me the tray of food.

‘You really want to know about Louisa?’ He asked me.

‘Yes.’ I nodded.

‘I didn’t kill her… I couldn’t. I… I loved her.’ He said as he looked down at the tray of food on my lap.

I nearly dropped my fork at his words.

‘You loved her? A human?’ I asked.

I noticed his eyes had a tinge of gold again as he spoke.

‘Yes. We fell in love. I loved her dearly. But then, she died. As you mortals do.’ He said the last part coldly.

I wasn’t entirely sure what to say.

‘Well, we can’t help that. We aren’t tough or powerful like you.’ I said quietly.

He smirked, but it faded quickly.

‘I can turn mortals into devils like myself. Or I can simply make them immortal humans. I wanted to change her, so many times. But she refused. She didn’t want to see her family and friends all die around her. To be left on earth when the human race was wiped out. If she had listened to me, she could have been saved.’ Loki hissed.

I could tell he really loved this woman and he was really hurt about her dying. I didn’t ask why she died, I just presumed it was natural causes or something.

‘You… It wasn’t your fault.’ I said quietly and, to both my surprise and his, I reached out and put my hand onto his shoulder.

He looked round at my hand and his eyebrows shot upwards as he then looked over at me.

‘I can see why she didn’t want to change. It would be difficult seeing your entire race die.’ I said softly.

‘But she would have been with _me_ , forever.’ Loki said angrily, a touch of red appearing in his eyes.

Shit. I didn’t want him angry.

‘I know. But perhaps the thought of living forever scared her. We all have our fears. Like my fear is spiders. It’s irrational, but you can’t help what your fears are.’ I tried to sound caring with my tone of voice.

I couldn’t believe I was consoling the devil. Especially after everything he had done to me. But maybe losing his love had made him turn cold and full of hatred. I wasn’t sure how much devils could love, but maybe it was something quite strong. Or perhaps he had always been an evil asshole. 

Not that I was condoning what he had done to me. As it was all so unforgivable. No matter what.

‘Why are you being so kind to me?’ He asked, the redness in his eyes disappeared.

‘I don’t know. I guess I’m a kind person like my mother taught me to be.’ I shrugged and started to eat again.

Loki’s POV

‘And this isn’t exactly a normal situation either, is it?’ She shrugged.

‘Hm.’ I mumbled.

‘What did she look like?’ She asked me.

I had not spoken about her in years. Not that I had anyone to speak to anyway. But I felt my heart soar as I thought about Louisa.

‘She…’ I stopped for a minute as I realised what I was about to say.

‘She looked a lot like you actually.’ I frowned and turned to look at Zoe.

‘Really?’ She asked, a little surprised at my answer.

‘Yes. She had the same eyes, hair and your build too… I guess it now makes sense why I wanted you so much.’ I smirked.

‘Maybe.’ Zoe nodded.

I could tell she was deep in thought, taking everything in.

She asked a few more questions about Louisa, but not too much. I was happy to answer them though. I found myself feeling a bit better speaking about Louisa to someone.

Zoe’s POV

I could tell he loved to speak about her. He told me stories about her and times they had together. She sounded amazing and I also found myself wishing that I could get to know the Loki he was telling me about.

That night, he had taken me again but I was willing. He had even went down on me first with his tongue, which was amazing. 

The following day had been much the same. He fucked me, lots. I also made him angry by accident so he had set my leg on fire. But we also talked again too. He told me more about Louisa and he even asked a few questions about myself and why I was so intrigued in him.

‘I don’t know really… I guess my fantasies ran off with me when I heard the legends about you.’ I blushed a little, making him chuckle and he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Tell me about your family. And did you have a boyfriend?’ He asked.

‘My family were, average. Mum, Dad and a little sister. They live in America now though, I didn’t want to move there so I stayed in the UK and got my own flat. I didn’t have a boyfriend, no. I had one years ago, but it didn’t get very far.’

I was surprised with myself with how open I was being with Loki. Even when he asked more questions about myself, I answered them openly and honestly.

It was probably the first day I had, almost, enjoyed his company since he kidnapped me. Definitely minus the leg on fire part.

 

I woke up in the middle of the night one night, shivering as I had kicked the blanket off me at some point. That’s when I noticed Loki wasn’t there anymore.

I got up and walked over to the window, that’s when I spotted him. The moon was bright so I could see him clearly. But what shocked me the most was that there was one, very big difference to him.

He had wings.

I gasped as I saw him. His wings were a deep, dark green. They were feathered and huge. I couldn’t believe my eyes.

Loki must have sensed me as he turned around and looked up at the window. I quickly ducked down, in hope he didn’t see me. But I knew he did. I wasn’t sure whether he would be angry with me or not. I had no idea he had wings too. It was, insane.

I slowly pulled myself back up to look out the window. But I let out a scream and fell backwards as he was suddenly right at the window, a big grin on his face as his wings flapped gracefully behind him. 

‘Holy shit.’ I gasped out.  
  


Loki came inside and I was disappointed as his wings had disappeared.

‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost, little girl.’ He grinned at me and laughed.

‘Uh… Where’s your wings, Master?’ I asked quietly.

‘Inside me. I can’t have them out all the time as they are too big.’ He chuckled and pulled off his trousers, then he climbed into bed.

‘Can I see your back?’ I asked, hopeful.

One of his eyebrows raised up, but he shrugged and turned around so his back was to me.

I looked at his back and could see two very slight lines against his shoulder blades. It was like scars more than anything.

‘Your wings come out of there?’ I asked as I hesitantly reached up to run my finger down over the line.

‘Yes, they do. Would you like to see?’ He asked.

‘Please!’ I said a bit too excitedly, making him chuckle.

‘Well I suppose you have been a good girl.’ He said and then he got off the bed again.

He moved down to the bottom of the bed and stood there. He closed his eyes and his shoulders started to shudder. He let out a loud groan and suddenly his wings appeared out of his shoulders. They were even more magnificent up close.

‘Woah.’ I gasped.

They nearly filled the entire room, Loki had to hunch forwards a little so they could comfortably fit inside.

‘Impressive, aren’t they?’ He grinned cockily.

I crawled down the bed and I knelt on front of him.

‘Can I?’ I asked as I put my hand out towards him.

He grinned and nodded at me.

I reached out and ran my hand over his wings. They were so soft, yet had a tinge of a leathery feel to them. It was, weird. But nice. They were incredibly beautiful.

‘They’re beautiful.’ I said as I continued to stroke his wings.

‘I know.’ He said smugly.

His wings suddenly moved, they came down towards me and wrapped around me. Loki fell to the bed and rolled us over so I was over the top of him, wrapped up in his wings. I let out a squeal from the surprise and also the feel of them around my naked body.

‘They feel so nice.’ I blushed and buried my face into them.

Loki rolled us to the side and he used one of his wings to stroke up and down my entire body. I trembled from the feeling as they brushed across my breasts. I moved onto my back, lying on his left wing as his right wing kept stroking over the front of my body.

His feathers tickled across my skin, making me giggle and wriggle around. He chuckled against my ear and licked up the side of my face.

‘Do you like my wings, hmm?’ He teased as he put more pressure against me over my cunt, the feeling of his feathers made me gasp.

‘Yes.’ I gasped out.

‘Yes, what?’ He growled and bit down hard on my earlobe, making me squeal out from the pain as I felt a trickle of blood on my neck.

Loki didn’t let the blood go to waste though. His tongue snaked out and he lapped it up quickly. His wing continued to stroke over my body. But then suddenly they disappeared and I let out a whine of disappointment.

But he pulled me in against him with his arms and used his legs to part my legs. He stroked his hand down over my body and he brushed his thumb across my clit, making me yelp and buck up against him.

‘Be a good girl and keep those legs apart for your Master.’ He purred as he used two fingers to stroke the sides of my clit, driving me insane with lust.

His other hand reached up and he wrapped his hand around my neck, above my metal collar. He put a bit of pressure against me, letting me know he was in charge. But what scared me a little was when his tail came round to hover on front of me.

‘Don’t be scared, little girl.’ He growled against my ear, but it didn’t help.

The tip of his tail curled in on itself and then moved down towards my cunt.

‘No, no no.’ I gasped out and tried to wriggle away and close my legs.

But Loki tightened his grip around my neck, blocking my airway and he stopped rubbing my clit.

‘I said, keep your legs open.’ He snarled angrily at me.

I couldn’t breathe from his hand around my neck. So I reluctantly opened my legs again, allowing his tail to move in closer towards me. Please god, no.

He started to rub my clit again in slow circles with his finger. It felt so good, he knew my body too well and it was so not fair. No matter how much I whined and writhed against him, he held me tightly in place and his tail slowly started to enter my cunt.

‘Ahhhh!’ I cried out, half in fear and half in arousal.

His tail moved further into me until the whole tip slid inside of me. I felt it unraveling slightly inside of me and I felt so full and incredibly aroused as it rubbed against my G spot.

‘Holy shit.’ I gasped out, my hips bucked upwards wanting more.

‘See, nothing to fear.’ He chuckled in amusement as his tail unraveled a little bit more.

I just had to pray that he wouldn’t suddenly pull it out of me, or it would rip me apart because of the shape it was. He would never have got it into me if he hadn’t rolled it up.

I looked down and saw more of his tail disappear into me. But as it was thinner in comparison to the tip of his tail, I couldn’t feel much more. Apart from the tip pushing further into me.

I melted completely back against Loki’s chest. I could feel his cock hard against my back under me.

He slowly stated to wriggle his tail around. It felt amazing inside me. I couldn’t do anything else as I came hard over his tail, panting in desire.

It was _so_ wrong, but it felt oh so right.

‘That’s my girl. Cum for me again.’ He growled and started to stroke my hair as his fingers kept teasing my clit in the same motions as his tail was moving inside me.

‘I can’t.’ I gasped out.

I was completely spent from the first orgasm as it had been so strong. I was over stimulated and it hurt, in a way.

‘Yes you can. Come on. Do it for me. Be a good girl.’ He coaxed.

It was a mix of his praising, his tail wriggling inside me and the stroking of my clit, which forced me over into another orgasm. But this time, I squirted.

Loki’s POV

I couldn’t believe my eyes when she squirted. It felt great against my tail, yet she made a mess all over the bed sheets.

‘Mmm, good girl.’ I praised her as I tapped her clit a few times, making her hips buck with each tap.

I curled my tail up again and carefully pulled it out of her. It was covered in her juices and I brought it up to my mouth. I licked my tail a few times, enjoying her taste. Then I put my tail to her lips.

‘Taste yourself, girlie.’ I said as I pressed it against her lips.

‘Please, no. Master.’ She whimpered and shook her head.

‘What have I told you about saying no to me.’ I snarled at her and reached round to hold her nose.

That forced her to open her mouth and I shoved the tip of my tail into her. I laughed at her reaction. She hated tasting herself. But I enjoyed making her do it.

‘That’s better. Don’t you taste delicious?’ I teased her as I eventually pulled my tail out of her mouth.

‘Yes, Master.’ She said quietly as she was still in the post orgasm haze.

‘Which do you prefer fucking you, my tongue, cock or my tail?’ I asked her as I pulled her into me and made ourselves comfortable on the bed after I waved my hand over her to clean it and her body up.

‘Umm. I don’t know.’ She said shyly as she hid her face down into the bed.

‘Well you squirted with my tail, so I think that maybe answers that one.’ I chuckled and gave her ass a quick swat with said tail, making her squeak out and her hands fly down to protect her bum.

‘Now, go to sleep.’ I growled.


	14. Chapter 14

**3 Weeks Later**

I couldn’t believe I was saying this...

But I was actually starting to enjoy my time with Loki on his island. Things were different since he had told me about Louisa.

I was more open with him, more receptive of his advances. Sometimes. It depended on what it was he was doing.

He had started to give me a bit of freedom. I no longer had the metal around my neck. I was still to be supervised when I went outside. But I was able to go around the house freely. He just had the door locked and kept the key on him.

He still enjoyed humiliating me and causing me pain whenever he could. Which wasn’t so good for me.

But I was starting to think that he truly wouldn’t harm me, without healing me anyway. So I was able to be more myself around him. Slowly but surely.

He also finally allowed me to see the brand he had given me on my back. It was his name in a deep green color, and written in some foreign language that I had never heard of before. But it was rather beautiful.   
  


But one day, he humiliated me completely. I had never been so embarrassed in my life. I think it was worse than the toilet situation. But he claimed it was my own fault for what I had done…

He had just fucked me for 3 hours straight. I had lost count how many orgasms I had. I’d lost count for Loki’s aswell. Afterwards when he had gotten rid of his magic cum from me, I rolled over to face him and I, for some reason, bit his chest.

It didn’t even leave a mark, not even a bit of red. But he glared down at me and cocked an eyebrow up.

‘Did you just bite me?’ He asked, completely bemused at my action.

‘Yes.’ I grinned up at him.

‘Why?’ He asked dangerously as his eyes darkened.

‘Uh. I just wanted to.’ I shrugged and laughed. I rolled over to put my back to him.

‘You, young girl. Are getting too cheeky. I need to sort this.’ He growled.

‘Bring it.’ I giggled.

‘I will give you something to laugh about.’ He growled as he rolled me over and straddled over my body.

My eyes widened as he had chains come and grab each of my limbs from each corner of the bed. They pulled me spread eagle apart and I couldn’t move an inch, no matter how much I tried.

‘Loki… Master. Please.’ I whimpered, my voice trembling.

I could tell by the look on his face I wasn’t going to like what he was going to do.

‘No matter of begging will help you now, girlie.’ He snarled and then he started to tickle me.

I screamed and wriggled underneath him. Being bound was completely torture as his fingers tickled all over my body. From my armpits, down my ribs and over my hips. He attacked my thighs and the back of my knees. My feet too didn’t go un-tickled.

‘Please. Stop. Mercy. Please.’ I begged between laughing and crying.

I felt completely out of control and it was horrible. Even more so than other things he done to me. But the worse thing was, I was growing desperate for the toilet.

‘No.’ He laughed evilly and continued tickling my sides.

‘PLEASE. I NEED TO WEE.’ I cried out, warning him.

‘By all means, do not let me stop you.’ He chuckled and moved up to tickle my armpits.

I screamed out and tried to stop myself. But I couldn’t. It had went on too long. I couldn’t hold it any longer as he tickled me.

Pure shame and embarrassment washed over me as I wet myself.

Loki’s POV

I could only smirk when she peed herself. I kept tickling her for a little while longer before finally stopping. I looked down at the wet bed as I released her from her restraints.

‘Tsk tsk. Look at the mess you’ve made of the bed, girl.’ I growled at her teasingly.

She sat up on the bed and cried. Great. Those tears again. I sighed.

She darted off the bed, but I grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere.

‘You’re not going anywhere, little girl. You try and get cheeky with me, this is revenge.’ I snarled at her as I pulled her back into my body.

‘Please. I’m sorry.’ She whimpered and continued to sob.

‘So you should be. Now, you can go and get yourself cleaned up.’ I released her from my grip and she rushed off to the bathroom.

I waved my hand over the bed and had the sheets clean up. I lay down on the bed and waited for her return.

But an hour passed and she still didn’t come back.

I got up and went to investigate. I found her in the bathroom still. But she was curled up in the shower, with the water running over her. I frowned as I looked at her.

‘What’s up with you?’ I asked.

She looked up at me, embarrassed.

‘I just pissed myself. That’s what’s wrong.’ She said shakily.

‘Yeah, so? I was teaching you a lesson.’ I shrugged.

‘It was… Humiliating.’ She hid her face down against her knees.

‘I know. It was supposed to be.’ I grinned. But she just kept herself curled up.

‘Come on, let’s get you out.’ I said as I turned off the shower.

I reached down and scooped her up into my arms. I grabbed the towel with my tail and dried her off. Then I carried her up to the bedroom. I placed her down onto the bed and pulled the blanket up over her.

Perhaps she was really embarrassed with what happened. I thought it was harmless fun. But maybe a painful spanking might have been a better idea.

Oh well.

I climbed into bed behind her and wrapped her against me.

‘I don’t mind being tickled… Not really… Just not that much. I’m so embarrassed that happened.’ She opened up to me quietly.

‘Well, that was my aim. Out of everything that you’ve had done to you, that is what is getting you the most? Hmm?’ I said as I nuzzled against her neck.

‘Yeah.’ She nodded.

‘You are such a weird mortal.’ I chuckled.

She looked round to me and nodded.

‘Yeah. And you’re a weird devil.’ She smiled up at me.

‘Touché.’ I laughed.

  
The following morning Zoe was downstairs cooking. I was upstairs reading. But I heard her screaming from the kitchen. So I rushed down to see what was going on.

She had chopped off her finger. Blood was spurting out from her finger and she was screaming in pain.

I rushed over to her and I waved my hand on front of her forehead. I caught her as she fell unconscious. I picked up her chopped off finger and I carried her upstairs.

I couldn’t resist sucking some of her blood before I healed her finger back on. I made sure it was properly healed and that the pain was gone entirely.

She woke up an hour later and she shot up on the bed. Completely confused.

‘What happened?’ She asked as she looked at me, wide eyed.

‘You chopped your finger off.’ I muttered as I continued reading.

She looked down at said finger and it came flooding back to her.

‘But it’s… Did you?’

‘Yes. I healed you. You were in pain so I knocked you out to stop you from feeling the pain. Then I healed you.’ I said as I closed the book and turned to face her. She looked surprised.

‘Oh… Uhm. Thank you. But why?’ She asked as she studied her finger closely.

‘It is no fun when you’re in pain and it wasn’t me that inflicted it.’ 


	15. Chapter 15

**2 Weeks Later**

Loki’s POV

‘Ow, fuck!’ I heard Zoe say from outside.

She now had freedom to go outside aswell on her own. She seemed to have accepted her place with me quite happily now. And I was ashamed to say, I had grown very fond of her. Too fond of her.

It wasn’t how I had planned for this to go. I was expecting to just send her away or kill her once I was finished or bored with her. But I was scared that this was starting to become something more… Much more. I didn’t want to admit it though, at all.

She seemed fond of me too now. She openly wanted to have sex with me. Some mornings I would wake up with her mouth around my cock or something similar. Whether she had just accepted her place here with me or whether she was growing feelings for me, I wasn’t sure. 

I rushed outside to see what was wrong. She had taken paper and a pencil outside with her to draw.

‘What have you done now?’ I sighed as I reached her and crossed my arms over.

She was awfully clumsy I had noticed. Even more so than normal mortals were.

She held up her finger and showed me. She had a tiny cut on her finger that was bleeding.

‘It’s always the small cuts that hurt the most.’ She whined.

‘How did you do that?’ I asked as I grabbed her finger.

‘Paper.’ She squeaked out as I put her finger into my mouth and started to suck as I grinned at her.

Mortals were so easily hurt. Who’d have thought paper could be so dangerous to them? It was ridiculous.

I flicked my tongue over her finger and she let out a moan. I pulled her finger out of my mouth and I smirked at her.

‘There. All better.’ I chuckled.

‘Thanks.’ She blushed.

‘Now, time to make you bleed some more.’ I growled and pounced on her. She let out a cry as I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder.

‘What? Bleed more?’ She cried out, scared of what I was going to do.

‘Yes you heard me.’ I chuckled and started making my way to the house.

She had no idea what I had planned for her. But it was going to be great. For me it was anyway. That was for sure.

I took her straight up to the bedroom and threw her down onto the bed.

I put a hand behind my back and then I pulled out a dagger. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw it. I clicked my fingers and had chains come from all four corners of the bed to restrain her. She tried to wriggle away but it was useless.

‘No. Please.’ She cried out, scared.

‘Oh my little girl. You should know by now that I won’t hurt you… Much. I thought you would have trusted me by now to take care of you?’ I purred as I climbed onto the bed and straddled over her waist.

She stopped wriggling and she looked up at me. Her breathing was heavy as she gulped.

‘I… I guess so.’ She squeaked.

‘Good girl.’ I grinned down at her.

I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. I coaxed her lips against mine and soon she melted into my kiss. As my tongue penetrated her mouth, I brought the dagger up and traced it down over her cheek. Her eyes widened and she glanced to it fearfully.

I kept kissing her as I trailed the tip of the dagger down her throat. One wrong move and it could easily penetrate her and kill her. That’s what made is so thrilling and fun. My cock was already bursting to get out of my trousers.

Her quiet whimpering into my mouth only fueled me on more.

I sat up over her and licked my lips. She looked down at the dagger and then closed her eyes. Deciding it was best to keep them shut instead. She was still breathing heavily as I trailed it down over her collarbone and down her chest.

I traced it slowly around her left breast, just around her nipple, and then across to do the same to her right breast. She kept as still as she could, knowing one wrong move could be fatal.

‘That’s my good girl.’ I praised her as I reached my free hand up to stroke her hair softly for a moment.

I trailed the dagger further down over her stomach and I planted a kiss over where it trailed. I moved my body down between her legs and she cried out when I trailed the tip of the dagger across her inner thighs in turn.

‘Please.’ She whimpered, she was terrified.

‘Shhh. Be a good girl and stay quiet.’ I told her firmly.

I allowed the dagger to sink into her skin a little, enough to pierce her delicate skin and cause blood to trickle out over her thigh. She managed to keep quiet with only a small whimper that escaped her lips.

I did the same to her other thigh. Then I leaned down and licked up the blood off her thighs. I sucked on her skin for a moment, until she stopped bleeding.

‘You taste divine.’ I purred and glanced up at her.

She was looking down at me now. Her eyes wide with shock a little at my actions yet I could see arousal in them too.

I knew she had been scared of dagger play. I knew it was something that was difficult for her for some reason. But she was in safe hands with me. I knew she knew that deep down now.

I used my free hand to reach up to her cunt. I spread her pussy lips wide open and chuckled as she was wet.

‘It seems you enjoy this more than you let on, little girl. Your lovely cunt betrays you.’ I chuckled and blew across her engorged clit, making her whine.

‘Please.’ She gasped out.

I took the dagger up and using the flat side of the blade, I started to tap it against her clit. From a mixture of the fear and built up tension, then the stimulation of the cold blade on her most sensitive spot, she came quickly.

I let out a growl as I dove in and lapped her up. She moaned and tried to push her hips up towards me. I finished by a quick lick to her clit. Then I looked up at her as she looked down at me between her legs.

I put the dagger into my mouth, my teeth holding onto the blade. Her eyes widened as she watched me slowly crawl up over her body seductively. I could feel her trembling underneath me.

When I was fully over her, I sat up more and I took the dagger into my hand.

Zoe’s POV

The way he was doing everything with the dagger was incredibly erotic. I had been scared to start with, but now, I was just more turned on than ever.

‘Scared?’ He grinned.

‘Not anymore.’ I said quietly as I smiled.

But then he turned the dagger around in his hand and he held it up right over my face, the tip was right over my face. If he dropped it, it would stab right into my face. My heart started racing again slightly. Even more so as he lifted his hand higher, as if he was about to stab it into me roughly.

I couldn’t find any words so I just let out a whimper. Before I even had a chance to close my eyes, he threw the dagger down. I felt a rush of wind straight past my ear and my face as the dagger stabbed into the pillow at the side of my face.

I let out a big gasp. My heart nearly stopped and my stomach dropped.

He laughed and leaned down so his lips were just inches away from mine.

‘You didn’t really think I was going to stab you, did you?’ He grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up one night in the middle of the night again. I looked out of the window as Loki wasn’t in bed. I was startled and a bit scared to see that there was someone else speaking to him.

He was clearly a devil too as he had large brown wings and horns similar to Loki. He was about the same height as Loki too. It looked like they were arguing. 

Suddenly the other devil looked up towards the window. I froze, feeling terrified.

Loki followed the others gaze up and saw me too. He looked back at the devil and I knew then that they were definitely arguing.

The other devil started to fly over towards the house, but Loki was quick to fly after him. He grabbed him and slammed him down to the ground. He raced down and put his foot over his chest as he shouted at him. But I couldn’t tell what he was saying.

Loki eventually moved off the other devil and said devil got up, not hurt much from what had happened. He pointed his finger at Loki and then up at me. Then to my relief, he flew off out to sea.

Loki ran his hand down his face and looked up at me. He smiled softly before making his way towards the house.

I climbed back onto the bed. Confused and wondering what on earth had just happened and who the hell that other devil was. Was that the one that had banished Loki here, perhaps? I had no idea.

Loki soon appeared in the room. He looked, sad. His eyes were mainly gold, a tinge of red in them.

‘What’s going on?’ I asked, scared.

Loki walked over to me and to my surprise he sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. He buried his face into my hair.

‘Master?’ I asked as I looked up at him, confused over the sudden affection.

He looked down at me and sighed.

‘It’s time I told you the truth of what happened to me.’

‘What do you mean?’ I asked, confused.

‘As you know, devils walk the earth as you humans. Making deals and making sure humans travel to hell safely. But one of the rules we have, is that a devil cannot fall in love with a mortal. As you know, I fell in love with Louisa… We were not banished here together. Lucifer, the ruler of us all... My father... He sentenced Louisa to death. That devil you just saw, is his right hand devil so to speak. He and 2 others killed her and there was nothing I could do against them all and my father’s powers.’ Loki told me.

I felt my heart break for him. How cruel could they be? Especially to their own kind? It wasn’t Loki’s fault if he fell in love with a human.

‘Oh god. I’m so sorry.’ I said as I hugged into him.

‘When I lost her, I went on a rampage. I started to kill every devil I came across. That’s why I was then captured and sent here… With her body. There is one way I can leave this place. I must destroy her remains. Her bones. Then I will be free to go... So you see, it is love that is keeping me here.’

I couldn’t believe what Loki told me. I started to cry for him. It was so sad.

‘I… I don’t know what to say.’ I said sadly.

‘The devil that was just here, is Lucifer’s right hand man. The main one that killed her.’ Loki growled angrily. ‘He was reminding me of what happened to her. Giving me a warning.’ Loki said as he looked to the side.

‘A warning? Why?’ I asked and looked up at him.

‘Because… Because, my dear Zoe. I fear that I am falling in love with you.’ Loki said honestly as he looked at me in the eye.

My mouth fell open and my heart skipped a beat.

‘But it cannot be. He has given me two weeks to either kill you myself or send you away. Devil are not supposed to love mortals. I tried not to get attached to you, I tried so hard. But you are just, wonderful.’ Loki said as he moved a strand of hair out of my face.

I was speechless and had no idea what to say.

‘But I cannot lose you too and see you be killed.’ He said as he then stood up, making me fall to the floor but I managed to land on my feet.

‘What?’ I managed to finally say.

‘You are going home. Not just because of the threat of death if you don’t. But you deserve to see your family again and lead a normal life... Louisa would be devastated if she could see what I done to you.’ Loki said as he waved his hand at me and my clothes suddenly appeared on me.

It felt so weird wearing clothes again. It had been so long...

‘Loki… I, I don’t hate you for what you’ve done to me. Louisa would understand. You were’

‘No. There is no excuse. Now, you must leave.’ Loki came over to me and he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the bedroom.

‘No, wait.’ I argued.

But he didn’t stop as he dragged me down the stairs and out of the house.

I was surprised to see a small boat waiting at the shore.

‘Loki, what are you doing?’ I asked.

‘This boat will take you back to the mainland. Take you home. You will be better without me. Do not let anyone else ever come here. I am sorry for taking away this time of your life. I know you won’t get it back.’ He said coldly as he dragged me closer to the boat.

‘Stop. What the hell.’ I argued.

‘You are free now, Zoe. Go.’ Loki said as he turned to face me.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. His lips lingered there for a moment before he pulled away.

‘Go.’ He said once more as he pointed at the boat again.

I looked to the boat and felt my heart break. Was he really letting me go? I could go home, to my own flat. Have my freedom back.

‘But, Loki I’

‘LEAVE!’ He suddenly roared at me, the whole island shook beneath my feet. 

I turned around to look at the boat and took a few steps towards it, then I looked back round to Loki. But he was heading back towards the house.

It happened all so quickly. One second he was fucking me in the bed, and now, I was here about to get my freedom.

I felt numb as I climbed into the small boat. As soon as I sat down, the engine started and it took off over the waves, away from Loki’s island and away from him.


	17. Chapter 17

Loki’s POV

I had been so blind and stupid. How could I have allowed myself to fall in love with another mortal? I had been careless.

But now she was going to safety. She could carry on with her life and forget about me. I wasn’t going to let them kill another I loved.

Although I was not long in my room again when my ears perked up as I heard a noise. The stairs were creaking. I had been so upset that I hadn’t been focusing on what was going on with the island.

But when the door opened, my heart stopped as Zoe walked in, soaking wet.

‘What are you doing?’ I snarled at her and rushed over to her.

I grabbed her wrist tightly and went to drag her back out.

‘Loki. NO!’ She shouted firmly at me, making me stop and look at her.

‘I am going nowhere.’ She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I looked at her with confusion.

‘What? But you must. They will… Kill you.’ I said as I cupped her face in my hands.

‘So… Change me.’ She blurted out.

‘What?’ I couldn’t quite believe what I was hearing.

‘I said, change me. If you turn me immortal or into a devil too, they can’t kill me.’

‘That is insane. I can’t do that.’ I said as I walked away from her and ran my hand down my face.

‘Well, then we have two weeks left together.’ She said as she shut the bedroom door.

I turned around to look at her. She was so beautiful. Even though she was soaking. I waved my hand over her to dry her instantly so she wouldn’t get cold.

‘I want to stay here with you, whether it means I just have two weeks left or not... I love you, Loki. For some strange reason, even with everything you’ve done to me... I can’t bring myself to leave you. Maybe you’ve placed a spell over me, I don’t know. But I’m going nowhere.’

I rushed over to her and grabbed her in my arms. I pressed my lips against hers firmly and she whimpered against me as I held her tightly.

‘I will turn you, if it’s what you truly wish for.’ I said over her lips.

‘It is. I want nothing more. I will never forgive you for what you done to me in the beginning. But… The more I got to know the _real_ you, the more I fell for you… Besides the sex is amazing.’ She smiled.

I laughed and held her in against me as I sighed.

Zoe’s POV

Many would probably say I was suffering from Stockholm syndrome. I probably was. But I loved him now. I couldn’t control my feelings. And if he was going to change me into a devil, well how cool would that be?

We sat down on the bed and he held me tightly against him as he explained to me what the options were.

‘I can either just make you immortal. So you will never die. But you won’t have powers or anything like I do. Or I can make you a devil, like me. You will have powers like me and my strength.’ He told me.

‘Would I get a tail and wings too?’ I asked, a little excited.

‘Yes. You would.’ Loki grinned.

‘Turn me into a devil then!’ I said excitedly.

‘That is the problem though. You will not like the ritual.’

‘What is it?’ I asked, not sure if I liked his tone of voice.

‘To turn immortal, I must pierce your skin right on your heart. My teeth will extend and pierce your heart. I have venom that will enter your heart and pump all around body. Then you will be immortal. It is painful.’ He said. 

I cringed at the thought of it.

‘And what about for a devil?’ I asked. 

‘That is even worse. Even grown men sometimes don’t make it…’

‘Tell me.’ I pushed, wanting to know.

‘The same happens, however there is things I must do first. I must break at least one rib. Break bones in both your arms and your legs too. Then I pierce your heart. It goes into your heart so that it gets pumped around your body quickly, making the change happen quick so you can heal your bones. But as you will have been turned, the healing makes you turn into a devil.’

I nearly puked.

‘Are you serious? What is it with you and pain?’ I gasped.

‘We are devils, we are all about the pain. And I don’t know how it all works for sure, but I don’t make the rituals or the rules, girlie.’ He grinned at me. I could see his erection under his trousers, clearly the thought of hurting me so badly was a turn on.

‘Oh god.’ I said as I held my face into my hands.

‘You can still leave if you want.’ Loki said as he stroked my hair.

‘No. I’m not leaving… I want to become a devil. I’ll do it.’

‘I was hoping you were going to say that.’ He grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki’s POV

Zoe was determined to do it. To become a devil like me.

But I knew how much pain she was going to be in. Whether she would make it or not was another question. As she had to not pass out from the pain. If she passed out, the ritual wouldn’t work. Having all those broken bones would be excruciating for her.

So we had to practice.

And we only had less than two weeks to do it.

‘Are you sure about this?’ I asked her as I made sure she was restrained to the bed firmly.

‘Yes. I’m sure.’ She nodded.

I could tell she was terrified though.

‘What do you want to start with?’ I asked.

‘Umm. Well you’ve already broken my ribs before. So let’s try that again and hope I don’t pass out this time.’ She said shakily.

I climbed onto the bed over her and I placed my hand carefully over her lower ribs. I looked at her and she nodded as she took a big deep breath.

I pressed down, hard, and she let out a blood curdling scream as I felt her ribs snap under my hands. Now I did love pain, I was very sadistic and even though this was very over the top for pain play, it still turned me on...

What could I say? I enjoyed seeing people in agony.

My heart was a tiny, little bit, heavy because of her screams. But I pushed on and ignored that. 

I moved to the side of her and reached up to stroke her hair.

‘Breathe. Carefully breathe through it. Do not pass out on me. You can do it, girlie.’ I watched as her face contorted from the pain and she struggled to calm herself down.

I kept telling her not to pass out. If she did, we had a lot of work to do.

To my delight, she managed not to.

Tears were streaming down her face as she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

‘Good girl.’ I soothed her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

‘You’re doing great. Now, do you want me to heal your ribs or carry on?’

‘Carry on.’ She whimpered.

I moved down the bed to her left leg. It was a good job she was restrained or else I would no doubt get some kicks and punches thrown at me.

I looked up at Zoe and she nodded, wanting me to carry on. So I took her lower leg in my hand and I pushed. I felt her bone snap as she let out another loud scream.

Though with her ribs broken, I knew she would be sore even just from breathing. She was a sobbing mess as she cried through the pain. I moved to her other leg and quickly done the same to that one. But the pain was too much for her as she passed out cold.

I healed her body up and curled up next to her until she awoke after I wanked myself off. I did love the feeling of her bones snapping under my grasp. The power and strength it made me feel was incredible. Knowing how weak she was in comparison to me.  
  


‘Oh no. I passed out.’ She sobbed when she woke up.

‘Hey, shhh, shhh. It’s ok. You done well.’ I soothed her.

‘What if I can’t do it?’

‘You can if you really put your mind to it. If not, then we can just make you immortal.’ I suggested.

‘No. I can do this.’ She said as she snapped out of her bad frame of mind.

‘I want to try again.’ She said as she shuffled away from me on the bed and spread her limbs out.

‘Really?’ I asked.

‘Yes. But do my ribs last. Then I can maybe breathe through the rest easier. And would it be possible to have my legs broken at the same time and my arms at the same time?’ She suggested.

‘Alright. If that’s what you wish.’ I agreed.

I done as she wanted me to and I broke both of her legs first, with my hands and my tail. But her screaming was getting a little annoying. So I clicked my fingers and had a ball gag appear in her mouth. She looked a little relieved at having something to bite down onto. 

And my ears were certainly relieved.

I let her calm down for a minute, to get her breathing under control. Then I went up to her arms and broke her arms. She screamed out the best she could through the gag though it was greatly muffled. I could see her teeth biting down into it as she cried.

I stroked her hair again as she calmed herself down. Once she gave me the nod, I proceeded to lean over her ribs.

‘As soon as I break your ribs. I will pierce into your heart to get it started. You _must_ stay conscious. Ok?’ I said as I looked at her.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

I took a deep breath. This was it. If she passed out before the venom got around her body, she would just turn immortal. It had to work.

I pushed down hard and broke her ribs again. She writhed in agony and cried out through the gag. I ignored her crying and I leaned down over her. I positioned my mouth directly over where her heart would be. Then I bit down, hard.

My teeth was quick to grow and sink deep into her. I felt them pierce into her heart and that’s when I started to push the venom into her. She continued to scream and cry as I concentrated on pushing the venom into her.

I couldn’t imagine how painful it must be for her. To not only have broken bones and ribs, but also to have teeth pierce into your heart.

Once I was sure there was more than enough venom pumped into her, I removed my teeth from her. Blood oozed out of the bit wound and I couldn’t resist running my tongue over it, licking up some of her blood. She still tasted delicious.

I stepped back and watched as her whole body shook violently on the bed. But to my dismay, she passed out.

I just had to hope that the venom had reached all around her body before she passed out. Or else she would only be immortal.

I took in a deep breath as her body suddenly stilled.

Oops... Had I killed her? 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!

I waited for a minute, unsure on what to do next.

Was she still alive? I couldn’t see her breathing. I know her heart would have stopped aswell momentarily as she changed. 

Dam. Maybe I really had killed her. 

I was about to move over towards her, but suddenly her chest heaved deeply. Her eyes shot open and she gasped out. The chains holding her down all broke as she pulled at them, making them shatter everywhere.

She let out a loud cry as her body started writhing on the bed.

Horns started to grow out of her head, her nails grew pointier. A tail came out from her tail bone, one similar to mine. That wasn’t all, wings like mine grew out underneath her as she cried out in agony... Then, the change was done and she collapsed down on the bed.

She lay there for a minute, looking around, scared. She then slowly sat up and she looked down at herself. Her tail, hands and wings.

‘Oh… My… God.’ She gasped out.

She looked up at me, in total shock.

‘I’m not dreaming, am I?’ She asked.

‘No you’re not, girlie. Welcome to my world.’ I grinned at her and crossed my arms over my chest.

She rushed up off the bed and took a good look at herself in the mirror, one of her wings hitting me on the way.

‘Watch the wings. Tuck them back in while you’re inside.’ I scolded her.

‘Oops. Sorry.’ She blushed and concentrated for a minute, then she tucked her wings back inside of her.

‘Woah. That felt weird.’

‘It does take a bit of getting used to.’ I chuckled and moved to stand behind her.

I placed my hands onto her shoulders and she gasped out.

‘What’s wrong?’ I asked as she turned around to face me.

‘Your touch felt… It felt much more, intense?’ She said, confused.

I laughed and reached up to tickle down her neck, making her gasp again and close her eyes. I stepped in closer to her and slid my hand down her back where I stroked over her skin softly, as my lips pressed onto her shoulder. I felt her tremble in my hold.

‘Yes. Your senses will all be much more heightened now. Including your touch.’ I whispered against her shoulder.

‘I feel… Much stronger too.’ She said as she looked up at me.

‘Indeed you are. You have the same strength as I do, nearly.’ I grinned down at her.

‘Wow. Oh my god. Can we go outside so I can fly?’ She said excitedly as she rushed over to the door.

I groaned in annoyance. I wanted to fuck her more than anything. But I knew she would be dying to test out her wings. So I couldn’t deny her that freedom.

We both went outside and took out our wings. I wasn’t sure if she would know what to do or not, but she took off before I did and flew up into the night sky.

‘Wait for me.’ I growled and raced after her.

‘Holy shit this is amazing.’ She said as she flew around the island.

I laughed and followed her closely. Until she went down near the water. She put her leg down and let it trail across the top of the waves. She looked over to me and noticed I had stopped, at the island. She had went too far for me to follow, our of my boundaries.

She came back over to me and landed next to me.

‘Sorry. I forgot.’ She said sadly.

‘That’s alright, girlie.’ I smiled and kissed her forehead.

‘You know… You could leave.’ She said quietly.

I looked at her and felt my heart sink.

‘No. You know I can’t.’ I turned and started to walk back to the house.

Zoe’s POV

I hoped I wasn’t over stepping the boundaries here, but I had to try something.

‘She wouldn’t want you to be stuck here forever. She would want you to be free. To have her with you in your heart. To celebrate her life in many new and exciting adventures.’ I said as I started to follow after him.

He stopped dead and I walked right into his back as I hadn’t expected him to stop that quickly.

He had his head down and I saw his shoulders start to shake. I walked around on front of him to see he was actually crying. I couldn’t quite believe it and I felt bad for being the cause of his tears.

‘Loki.’ I said softly as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged into him.

After a moment of silence, he put his arms around me too and buried his face into my hair. I felt him take a big deep breath before he spoke.

‘You are right. She would be absolutely appalled with my actions not only on you, but also for not leaving this place. It is just her bones that are buried here. Not her soul, her body. She wouldn’t want me to be moping around here for an eternity.’ He said as he looked up at the stars in the sky.

‘Will you help me?’ He asked as he looked back down at me.

‘Of course I will. I love you.’ I smiled and cupped his face in my hands.

‘I love you too.’ He smiled back at me and kissed my lips.

‘What’s the plan?’ I asked.

‘We dig up the bones and do what I should have done a long time ago. Then, we can be free together.’ He said as he slid his hand into mine and led me over towards the grave.

‘You know, we could get revenge… For Louisa. Go after the devils that killed her and kill them, one by one.’ I suggested.

Loki looked round at me and his eyes widened and a smirk spread across his lips.

‘That is a wonderful idea.’ He growled excitedly. Then his features softened.

‘You… You aren’t bothered that I still love Louisa?’ He asked, giving my hand a squeeze.

‘No, Loki. She was your true love. Hearts are big enough to love many people, not just one. She sounds like a wonderful person. I would never wish you to stop loving her. Besides, I have forever to love you. She was ripped from you too soon.’ I said as I squeezed his hand back in reassurance.

‘I do not deserve you. I want to say I am sorry for what I put you through. But I’m really not.’ He grinned wickedly.

‘Asshole. I still will never forgive you for all that. Ever.’ I snarled at him. ‘At least I have plenty of time to get you back.’

‘I will enjoy seeing you try.’ He chuckled.

We reached the tiny garden with the grave. Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he put his hand out over the ground. It started to shake as the earth moved. Then her skeleton emerged from the dirt.

Loki looked down at her skeleton and another tear fell from his eye.

‘What do we do?’ I asked softly.

‘Burn them will be best.’ He said as he stepped backwards and moved me back too.

‘Are you sure you’re ready for this? We can always wait.’ I suggested.

‘No. It must be done now. I am ready.’ He nodded confidently.

I held his hand tightly as he clicked his fingers. A fire suddenly roared from the earth beneath her skeleton. The flames engulfed the bones entirely and I could feel the intense heat coming from it.

It didn’t take long at all for the skeleton to disappear into the flames.  

We stood in silence for a few minutes, watching as the flames slowly died out into the ground.

‘Does this mean you’re free now?’ I asked after a few minutes silence.

‘I believe so.’ He nodded.

‘Well… Let’s test it out.’ I said as I flew up into the sky.

Loki followed me quickly and we flew out towards the sea. Loki held his breath as he flew over the waves. Then he started to laugh as he realised it had worked.

He was finally free of his island.

He done some loops in the air and he kicked the water with his feet as he let out a cheer. It was so heart-warming to see him so happy. Then he flew close to me. His eyes suddenly turned pure red as he looked ahead of him towards the mainland. I had never seen his eyes that red and angry before.

‘Now... Let’s go kill some devils.’ He growled deep from his chest.


End file.
